Watch Me
by Cokies07
Summary: When Kiba stands up for Hinata against Hiashi after a mission, things go kinda crazy... A bit of an end twist... A standalone continued...
1. Chapter 1

Watch me

By: Cokies07

A/N-at the bottom along with disclaimer

Hinata lay in the same hospital bed, in the same white room, with the same white bandages on her arms. She couldn't help but sigh as she looked at herself. She had failed again.

The mission had been moderately difficult: escort the firstborn daughter of the daimyo to a village in the outskirts of the fire country.

The first few days had been easy-traveling on a well worn road and stopping constantly to allow the kind noble to stretch her legs. It wasn't until the fourth day that Kurenai-sensei asked the noble woman to refrain from doing so as they had reached an area barely controlled by the daimyo, her father. The lady had agreed and all had gone as planned, except for one thing. No one, not Shino's bugs, Kiba and Akamaru's noses, or Hinata's eyes had seen the attack that reached them the next day, a few miles from their destination.

The day had begun like all the other days on the mission. The four shinobi got up, made breakfast, woke the noble up, and then proceeded to break camp. They had only traveled a mile when sixteen shinobi, wearing Sound village head protectors had ambushed them. Shino and Hinata were instantly ordered to rush the daimyo's daughter to the safety of the village while Kiba, Akamaru, and Kurenai held them off. The plan worked relatively well, yet no one counted on the six sound shinobi following Shino and Hinata, then ambushing them as they rushed back to their comrades.

Their charge out of danger, the two began to fight, doing well against their four opponents. The sound shinobi had no special jutsus so Hinata's Byakuugan and Shino's bugs took care of them easily. As they ran to Kurenai and the Inuzuka duo, Shino raced ahead and Hinata lagged behind, deactivating her Byakuugan- a costly mistake.

Two sound shinobi had stayed behind, hoping to kill at least one of the leaf ninjas and they found their prey in Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress was attacked from behind-two kunai to her left shoulder, before she managed to knock them out with her Gentle Fist taijutsu. The rest of squad 8 arrived shortly. They were very proud of her and were ready to leave when Akamaru sniffed the air and growled.

Kiba turned to the white dog, questioning him as to his actions. The answer came as Hinata stood up, then promptly swayed and collapsed-she had forgotten about her arm. The team did some emergency first aid-removing the firmly embedded kunai, wrapping her arm in gauze and splinting it-before returning to Konoha at top speed-Hinata supported by the two Inuzukas.

Now she lay on the bed, trying desperately not to scream as the doctors removed the hasty bandaging and began to berate her as to why she'd used Gentle Fist taijutsu when her arm was already damaged.

Before her tears could start to flow, however, her canine loving companion, Kiba yelled at the doctors to "Give it a rest! Either she attacked or she was killed!" she didn't think she'd ever been so grateful for him before!

Even as she began to succumb to sleep, Kiba's voice rebounding through the room as he mumbled about stupid doctors and their idiotic ways of blaming shinobi for trying to survive, the door flew open and in walked her father, Hiashi-Sama. He looked at Kiba and ground out a "Leave. Now."

Kiba, being the good friend he was, looked to Hinata for approval, received a shy nod, and left the room.

Hiashi wasted no time. "What were you thinking, Hinata. You are the heir to the Hyuuga main house. The fact that you made the mistake of being hurt by inferior shinobi, not to mention hurting yourself in your own attack is disgraceful! You shame the Hyuuga name! You are a miserable, pathetic excuse for a Hyuuga. When are you ever going to learn? Why couldn't you have been born better? Stronger? More like Hanabi? Why couldn't you have been switched with Neji? Why was I, no, why was the head family, burdened with such a useless child? A useless heir? You are of the main Hyuuga house! You are a Hyuuga! You..."

Hinata cut him off sharply. "Stop! I never asked to be a Hyuuga! I never wanted to be the head of the main house! I've never wanted to be a Hyuuga!"

Hiashi stood there, stunned. "You ungrateful child! How dare you? You are lucky to have been born a Hyuuga! So many would give anything to be in your place!"

"Then let them have it! I don't want it! I never have!"

"And just who do you think will take you? No one wants such a pathetic girl! No one..."

Hiashi's tirade was cut short by the door flying open, and falling of its hinges. An enraged Kiba Inuzuka stood there, Akamaru at his heels, growling.

Hiashi turned to him. "Get. Out. This is no business of yours..."

"It is." Kiba's sharp retort cut him off. "It is my business. You want to know who'd take Hinata? I'll tell you! The Inuzuka's would take her. In fact..." he walked toward Hinata, lifting her up gently and cradling her shuddering and sobbing form. Her sadness only served to make Kiba angrier. "In fact, from this moment on, she is no longer Hinata Hyuuga. She is Hinata Inuzuka!"

"She had living family. Yours cannot adopt her, dog-boy." Hiashi snapped.

Kiba laughed, his eyes gleaming with a feral light. "Who said anything about adopting? Hinata?" he looked at the pale woman in his arms and whispered some words. At her nod, he looked up at Hiashi. "Hinata will be my wife."

Hiashi looked on at the scene, hardly believing that the twenty-two year old woman cradled against her twenty-three year old teammate's chest was his daughter. "You wouldn't dare..."

His threat was cut short by Kiba's smirking retort. "Watch me."

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or any characters therein- that is why this is a _fan fiction_. Duh, don't you think?

A/N:

I'm not going to beg for reviews, though they would be appreciated. This is my first Naruto fic, and only my third fic in all. So… how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Watch Me-Chapter 2**

**Facing the Family, pt. 1**

Kiba stalked out of the Konoha hospital, an enraged Hiashi and several worried nurses in pursuit. In his arms, Hinata shivered, the cool morning air flowing over her body.

Kiba held her closer. "Akamaru?"

The white dog "woofed" in response.

"Go home, buddy..." The dog nodded and ran.

"Hinata..."

She looked up at him and smiled. Somehow, her smile let him know that everything would be alright. He smiled and held her even closer as he jumped onto the roof of the nearest shop and raced towards home.

When he landed inside the Inuzuka house grounds, he felt Hinata tense against him and smirked. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." she looked down, "I've never been here, to your house before... what if your family doesn't like me?"

He laughed gruffly. "They'll love you. Its me they'll try to kill-I just made enemies with the Hyuugas!"

He set her down on her feet and ushered her into the house. The house was large, roomy, comfortable, and smelled faintly of dog and meat. Hinata held on to Kiba's arm tightly as she looked around. Suddenly, she tensed.

Kiba turned, ready to start yelling explanations only to come close to falling over laughing at Hinata's expression as a big, black dog came bounding up to her. When she shot him a frightened look, however, he called for Kuromaru to stop. The dog complied wit the request, yet approached, looking for all the world like a stalking wolf. Hinata shook slightly until Kuromaru sniffed and gave a small "woof" of approval. The dog then focused on Kiba. "Prepare yourself, Kiba. Tsume and Hana have heard the rumors of your actions at the hospital. They're going to chew you out..."

His warning given, Kuromaru turned away from Kiba and his shaking female companion and ran off through the halls. Hinata met Kiba's worried stare with frightened eyes. "Did he just talk?" Kiba nodded and she almost fainted.

Just then, Kiba stiffened, nose in the air. Two familiar scents were coming rapidly closer-his mom, Tsume, and sister, Hana. "Shit," he cussed under his breath. "Hinata?" She turned to face him, "Come with me?"

She nodded and he led her through the maze of hallways to a large, airy room with two large futons close to the floor. One was empty, yet tousled. The other was occupied by a large, white dog-Akamaru. Kiba's room.

Hinata looked at Kiba who looked at the door before going pale. She reached up and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you, Kiba. But if its too much trouble, maybe I should leave..." She turned away and ducked her head.

Kiba faced her and lifted her chin. "Don't worry. It will turn out fine. And you're not going anywhere..." His voice lowered to a feral growl, "You're my ma-fiancée, remember?"

Hinata blushed as he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. As the door closed, Akamaru jumped up and stared at Hinata questioningly, then, with a happy "woof", he tackled her to Kiba's futon. Hinata began to giggle as her chin was repeatedly licked by an ecstatic Akamaru.

Elsewhere in the house...

"What were you thinking, Kiba?!?" Tsume, Kiba's mom, had been walking to the Hokage's office to report on her last mission when the first strains of the rumor had reached her super-sensitive ears. She had instantly backtracked to the house.

"You've always been brash, but this time, you've overstepped your bounds! This time, you didn't pull a bad prank, you made enemies with the Hyuuga clan!" Hana added angrily.

"He did WHAT?!?" Tsume looked at Hana, her temper flaring. Hana gulped and explained what had happened at the hospital with Lord Hiashi quickly.

When Hana had finished, Tsume turned to Kiba, fire in her eyes. "You..." her voice was cold in her anger, "stole the daughter of the leader of the most powerful family in Konoha from under his nose. And, as if that wasn't enough, you were incredibly rude to Lord Hiashi. Kiba..." Before Tsume could begin yelling at her son, a quiet voice interrupted.

"Ano..." All turned towards the shy voice and saw Hinata, flanked on either side by Akamaru and Kuromaru standing in the hallway. "Please...please don't blame Kiba! Yell at me! Blame me! Kick me out! But don't blame him...he was just trying to protect me! He stopped my father! He...he..." she broke down in tears.

Before Tsume or Hana could move a muscle, Kiba was at Hinata's side, hugging her and running his hand through her hair.

A rather disgruntled Kuromaru, who had gotten rudely shoved out of the was by an anxious and worried Kiba in his haste to get to Hinata, walked up to Tsume. "Don't be so hard on him, Tsume... He's loved her for a long time. He's always tried his best to protect her, and its killed him to see her crushed by her father's words and actions..."

Tsume nodded. "I can see that he loves her..."

Hana could only nod in agreement. "Hinata?" Her voice shot through the room. The girl in question looked up at her. "Did you want to come live here? With Kiba? With us?" Both Kiba and Hinata blushed as Hinata nodded.

Tsume held her hand out to Hinata, who took it gratefully, and helped her stand. "Then..." she took a deep breath, "then, welcome to the family..."

Hana, Kiba, and Hinata looked at Tsume in shock. Hinata almost fainted, yet was caught by Kiba's strong arms. "Just like that?" Hinata asked.

Tsume laughed, "I have my reasons, Hinata. I wouldn't throw you out, anyways. You can stay...permanently." Hinata nodded slowly, her mind reeling.

Kiba looked at his mother. "There's something else, mom..." He sighed, looked his mother in the eyes and held Hinata closer. "Hinata and I... well, we're engaged..."

Tsume collapsed.

-------------------**AN**----------------------

Hehe...I like the ending...Lol... Oh, yeah. Thanks to kibanara37 for the idea of the whole Inuzuka compound life thing...

And thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed! without you guys (bluestone, Xia Tian, Alaina-san, Hearts of Eternity, Hinata Kurai, Mefilish, WhiteLilyAngel,kibanara37, Puppet-Strings-Dee, the great hippo theif, and Katie bookwormgirl) I would never have continued the story... **Back by popular request**!!!!_ (I've always wanted to say that...)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto and all the characters in it do NOT belong to me. That is why I am writing a FANfiction. If I owned it, it wouldn't be half as good as it is now...and it would be "Kiba" not "Naruto"...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Watch Me**

**Chapter 3**

"Mom?"

"Mom?"

"Lady Tsume?"

Hana and Kiba's voices did nothing to break Tsume from her sleep, yet the quiet, sweet, gentle voice calling her 'Lady' snapped her right out of her stupor. She opened her eyes and looked around, sitting up with a groan. "What happened?"

"You fainted, Mom. We brought you here, to your room when you wouldn't wake up after..." Hana trailed off, casting a decidedly nervous glance at Kiba.

Tsume looked around. To her right was Hana, to her left, Kiba, and at the foot of the bed, Hinata, looking worried. The elder Inuzuka shook her head a little and laughed. "Kiba, I could have sworn you said that you and Hinata were getting married..." Her laughter increased until she looked at Kiba, then it stopped abruptly. Kiba's face was grave, his eyes somber. "Oh."

"Its true, Lady Tsume..." Hinata's soft voice barely made noise in the deafening silence after Tsume's shocked statement.

"Hinata...please, call me Tsume... not Lady Tsume or anything..."

Hinata nodded sheepishly. "My father would have attacked Kiba for rescuing me. Being engaged..." she choked on the word, "was the best option... Tsume. Please, believe me!"

Tsume looked at Hinata, an eyebrow raised. "So...you **don't **want to get married?"

Kiba stood up quickly, mumbling something about getting tea, and left. A few seconds later, he was followed by Kuromaru and Akamaru, leaving the two Inuzuka and the Hyuuga alone.

Hana grinned at the boys' hasty retreat. "Now we can talk comfortably..."

Hana and Tsume looked at the red faced Hinata. "I...I like Kiba very much, but I don't want to be married to him because he promised..."

Tsume appraised Hinata with a critical eye, "You **like** him?"

Hinata blushed redder and nodded. Hana looked at Tsume with a smirk, then asked Hinata, "Do you **like** him? Or do you **love **him?"

All the blood rushed to Hinata's head and she passed out.

Some time later, when Hinata came to, she heard the two Inuzuka women having a talk.

"Hey, Mom? Don't you think that they are a bit... I don't know, young?"

"Hana, Kiba is twenty-three, and I can't imagine Hinata being more than a year or two younger than that. They have been teammates since he was twelve, and friends for that whole length of time. I think that they are ready for marriage."

"You're not worried? About this arrangement crushing either one or the other? Kiba is a hot head who won't admit anything. I can't see Hinata as someone who would take well to letting her feelings out, either."

Tsume shrugged. "Maybe if someone **accidentally** let slip the truth..."

"No, Mom... they have to work it out on their own. I won't meddle...and I hope you won't either..."

"Fine... lets just hope they can admit their feelings to each other sometime soon. Now, go get Kiba. We'll let him deal with putting Hinata in her room."

"Her room?" Hana gulped. "Mom? Where exactly is her room going to be?"

Tsume blanched, "Oh God! Hana! Where is she going to sleep?"

Both women turned to the Hyuuga who was still faking unconsciousness, pondering the situation. While the Inuzuka house was built for comfort, it had no spare guest room.

Tsume looked at Hana. "Well...they **are** getting married..."

------------------**A/N**---------------

Hehe...Where, oh, where is Hinata going to sleep... That was fun...OK, time ti write the next chapter, i guess...

-----------------**DISCLAIMER**---------------

I do not own Naruto or any characters portrayed in this story. They belong to...ok, I can't spell the name, but if you're here, you know...


	4. Chapter 4

**Watch Me**

**Chapter 4**

**"Surprise, Surprise..."**

**In the kitchen**

Kiba entered the room and slumped down against the wall. He was disgusted at himself-how could he have left before he found out whether Hinata loved him or not? He sighed heavily.

Seconds later, Akamaru and Kuromaru entered the room and laid down on either side of Kiba.

"What happened?" Both dogs shook their heads.

"You left before they started talking?" Two nods.

"Eh. Can't say I blame you... I wonder... does Hinata even like me? No. How can she? I'm just some guy who she happened to have on her team. I was the screw-up, the no-good stupid..." Twin growls cut him off.

"Ok...maybe I wasn't that bad, but that still doesn't mean that she does like me..." This continued for some time, punctuated with growls, whimpers, and once, at the mention of smelly dogs, a small nip on either arm.

"Well? Have you had enough of hating yourself for weaknesses yet?" Kuromaru looked at Kiba, his dark eye glaring. "Are you ready to go back and face the truth?"

Kiba shook his head. "Heh...I was stalling... No. I'm not ready. I thought she wouldn't agree to marriage if she didn't like me... I never thought she would agree to get away from her father..."

Akamaru looked at Kiba and whined in a comforting way, his eyes sad but trusting. "She'll make the right choice, won't she?" Kiba looked at Kuromaru. The dog sighed and shrugged. Kiba looked at him and nodded as Akamaru whined a bit. "We have to get out of here, don't we, Akamaru?" Kiba looked at his companion and nodded again. "Ok! Kuromaru? Tell Mom is she asks?"

As Kuromaru nodded, Kiba and Akamaru jumped up and ran out of the house. The atmosphere had gotten oppressive when the girls had been left alone and, for some reason, the thought of venting to a friend was comforting. At a time like this, he knew that he could count on his fellow animal lover...maybe...

**Back with the girls...**

"Mom? Are you **sure** this is a good idea?" Hana looked at Tsume, her eyebrow raised skeptically.

Tsume nodded. "It **has** to work! If this works out how I think it will, then Kiba and Hinata will eventually have to confess their feelings! Its perfect!"

Hana sighed and the once sleep-faking Hinata fell into a faint yet again...

**With Kiba...**

Ten minutes and much cursing later found Kiba at the door to the Aburame house. "Dammit! Why did they have to make their house so far away?" Kiba looked at Akamaru as he complained. The huge white dog only growled his agreement. Both looked at the door as it swung open, revealing the man they'd come to see. "Shino! Do you have a moment?"

Shino nodded and motioned for Kiba to follow. When they'd walked for five minutes, Shino looked at Kiba who promptly sighed and spouted off his worries. "I asked Hinata to marry me, she agreed, and she's living at my house!"

"What..."

Kiba looked at Shino, slightly disgusted. "Shino, I just told you a huge thing and all you can do is say 'What' in a flat tone of voice?!?!?"

"Did you just say that you asked Hinata to marry you, that she agreed, and that she's living at your house?"

Kiba nodded, a nervous hyperness running through his system. One of Shino's bugs flew out of his sleeve and perched on Kiba's forehead. Before Kiba could react, it bit him, sucked some blood, and flew back to Shino. A few seconds later, Shino looked at a stunned Kiba. "Hmm...you **aren't** sick..."

"You thought I was sick? Why...?"

"Heh." Shino quickly got his tiny chuckle under control. "You and Hinata...are you sure she isn't drugged, being controlled, or under some type of possession jutsu??"

A few minutes later, Kiba stomped out of the Aburame grounds with Akamaru trailing behind, looking a bit scared. Where Shino and Kiba had been talking minutes earlier, Shino lay, with bumps all over his head. "He didn't have to take it so seriously..."

Kiba walked away from Shino's house with a frown. He thought that Shino would have understood a bit better, but all the visit had done was make him more jittery and unstable. He needed a shower and his bed. "Let's go home, Akamaru..." The dog agreed and both took off at top speed.

When Kiba reached his house after getting lost again, (why did Shino's house have to be so freaking far away?!?!) he rushed to the bathroom, took a nice, cool shower, pulled on some sleeping shorts, and headed to his room where he collapsed onto his bed. A comfortable warmth lay on his side and he instinctively rolled over and hugged it. He moaned softly as he buried his nose in the sweet smelling hair as his hand made itself comfortable on a stomach.

_Wait... Hair? Stomach? _Kiba jumped off his bed and stared at the beautiful young Hyuuga that was sleeping rather comfortably in his bed. "What the hell?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

* * *

----------**A/N**------------

Hehehehehe... Shino is kinda OOC, sorry. And i really think Kiba might have gotten a little violent if him having no chance with Hinata was implied. Hehe

----------**DISCLAIMER**------------

I Do **NOT** Own Naruto or any characters from said series. **DO NOT**


	5. Chapter 5

Watch Me

Chapter 5

As Kiba's exclamation drifted down the house, the two Inuzuka women were jerked out of their sleep.

Hana sat up, put a hand to her head, and groaned. As expected, Kiba had reacted strongly to the sleeping woman in his bed. He **did** love her, so it had been a predictable reaction.

On the other side of the house, Tsume sat up with a giddy enthusiasm. Her son had finally come home and seen Hinata. She chuckled happily; things were going according to plan...

Kiba opened the door to his room, still staring at Hinata who was, thankfully, still asleep. A small, rather irrational part of her brain (according to him), saw how beautiful Hinata looked, her hair tousled, shirt rumpled, and arms laying limp in her sleep. The larger part of his brain was screaming at him to get out, find the culprits responsible, and... Well, do something! He followed the semi-quiet sounds of laughter to his mother's room. Forgoing the usual courtesy of knocking, he shoved the door open and glared down at his mother. Tsume was on her bed, keeled over, holding her stomach, and laughing for all she was worth. "Mom," Kiba's voice was suspiciously calm. "Why is Hinata in my room?" His voice raised in volume and pitch. "And **why** is she on my **bed**?!?!?!?"

Tsume's laughs petered down to gasping chuckles. She looked up at her son and realized something: he was furious. She gulped a bit, berating herself internally for not having foreseen the rage he was in. "Kiba..."

"Mom..." His voice was a low growl.

"We don't have a spare room and, well, you **are **getting married..."

"She is **in** my bed"

"Heh..." Tsume rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Oops? I guess she was tired?"

"She fainted, didn't she?"

"Yeah..." Her eyes were questioning.

"Hinata would never agree to sharing my room, much less sleeping in my bed... she's to shy for that..."

"And you don't mind?" Tsume probed.

"No!" Kiba turned red. "I mean... Of course I mind…"

Tsume began to laugh again. "You **like** having her in your bed, don't you?" Her laughter escalated until she was hugging herself again.

Kiba turned away and walked out the door, his face red as the blood rushed to it. He muttered under his breath as he walked back to his room, slammed the door, pushed Akamaru off his bed and curled up in it.

The sun was shining merrily when Hinata awoke. She stretched and yawned, then turned and nuzzled back into the warmth she'd been so happily sleeping against. As things go in the morning, a half awake person will regain their senses in layers, for Hinata, it was no different. Her sense of touch was awake: she was cuddled up to something big and warm. She could hear gentle snoring and smell a slight, clean dog smell. After a minute, when these things registered, she froze. Almost afraid, she opened her eyes and saw a broad back- a white, furry back. She was cuddled up to a sleeping Akamaru. _Wha...?_

On the other bed, the one that Akamaru usually inhabited, Kiba awoke. The sun was shining in his eyes and he was tired. It had taken hours to get to sleep with the knowledge that Hinata was asleep in the next bed, and when he'd finally gotten to sleep, it was almost morning. He groaned and rolled over just as Hinata jerked herself upright with such force that she fell off the bed. Without even thinking, he threw himself across the floor and managed to land under her before she hit the floor.

"Oww..." Hinata had noticed Akamaru sleeping to her and hadn't bothered to check where she was positioned on the bed. In her haste to get away from the dog, as she couldn't remember how he, or she, for that matter, had gotten there, she had moved so abruptly that she had overbalanced and fallen off the bed. Instead of hitting a hard, wooden floor as she'd expected and prepared for by closing her eyes, she had hit a hard, warm body. "Eh?"

Kiba hissed in slight pain. He had judged the distance between the beds wrong as he'd thrown himself off Akamaru's floor-height bed backwards and had ended up with his head banging against the sharp corner of the bed frame. He winced and sat up, bumping Hinata's elbow with his chest, before opening his eyes. He looked to his nightstand and, after blindly groping for a second, he retrieved a pack of gum. He popped a piece into his mouth and turned to the girl in his lap. Due to where and how she'd landed, he was staring into her face as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him and, before anything could be said, he held a piece of gum in front of her face.

Hinata blushed deeply, but took the gum. For a few seconds, no sound was heard, but even gum chewing cannot last forever. She wondered if he would think she was staring if she looked at his eyes but, considering where she was sitting, she had to look at **some** part of his face. As her eyes traveled to his hairline and she was surprised to see a small trickle of blood. "Kiba... you're bleeding..."

Kiba put a hand to his head and felt around. He hissed as his fingers came in contact with a sore spot. He has cut himself. _When did I..?_

Hinata looked at Kiba's cut, then, instantly tore a strip of cloth from her shirt and dabbed at the cut gently. He hissed again and tried to pull away. She persisted until his hands got in the way as he tried to shield the cut from her gentle care. "Kiba, move your hands."

"No. It hurts." He tried, again, to move away from her hands. As she reached for the cut, he leaned back. As a result of the sudden movements, Kiba ended up flat on his back and Hinata, seeing the opportunity, straddled his waist, trapped his hands under her knees and leaned forward. She dabbed at the cut until it stopped bleeding then looked at him.

"I told you to stop moving..." She blushed hotly as she noticed their positions. As she moved her knees to free his hands, the door flew open.

"Hey Kiba! Breakfast is rea..." Hana stopped talking as she took in the two's position. "Umm...I'll leave now..."

* * *

**A/N**

Hehehe...I wonder what Hana thinks now...

* * *

**DISCALIMER**

I do not own any charcters portrayed in this fic. None. Yeah...


	6. Chapter 6

**Watch Me**

**Chapter 6**

Hana closed the door and took a step back. She was shocked. _Who would have thought that they'd get to **this** point so fast?_ She turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hana, did you get Kiba? Ano, why do you look so shocked?" Tsume was staring at her daughter who looked stupefied.

Hana shook her head. "No. I didn't get him. He and Hinata were...busy..."

"Busy?"

A nod from Hana made Tsume look at her more closely. "How busy? Doing what?"

Before Hana could reply, a short female scream and Hinata's name were heard from Kiba's room. Both Inuzukas had the decency to blush. They looked at each other, cheeks pinked as mortified blushes stole over their cheeks. _No...They couldn't be doing **that**...could they?_

**Back to when Hana left Kiba's room...**

Hinata looked from the door to Kiba and back again. "Kiba...what just happened?"

"Umm," _How exactly am I supposed to tell her that my sister..._ Kiba's head was reeling.

"Did Hana just assume that we were doing something? Something like..." Her cheeks pinked at the thought.

Kiba nodded slightly. "Well, considering how you're **sitting** on me..."

Hinata turned red and got up quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm sor..." As she stood, her foot got caught in the blankets that she'd dragged down with her when she'd fallen off the bed. She fell over, screaming as she collapsed onto Akamaru's bed.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he jumped up and ran to Hinata's side. "Are you ok?" His voice was a whisper.

She sat up, blushing madly. "Yeah... I'm ok."

"Come on, we better go get breakfast." Kiba held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Umm, Kiba? I think I'll shower first, if that's ok..."

Kiba nodded and showed her the way to the bathroom. When she entered it, he turned to get to the kitchen, then decided against it. Hinata would need clean, dry clothes and he wanted a shower. He sat on his bed, stroking a still miraculously asleep Akamaru's fur.

**An hour later...**

Both the Inuzuka women were sitting at the kitchen table, heads in their hands. Tsume looked up at her daughter. "I didn't think he'd go **that** far with her in just one day! Hana, I'm a bad mother! What are we going to do? They're not married and... Oh my god! What are we going to tell Lord Hiashi?!?!?!?"

Hana touched her mother's arm lightly and sympathetically. Both women had believed the sleeping arrangements to be a funny prank, and the guilt of being at least partially responsible for the two's activities was overwhelming.

Suddenly, a small thump and a slight female squeak reverberated through the kitchen and Kiba walked in, his arm around Hinata's waist. She was flushed, stumbling, and wearing a set of his clothes.

Kiba looked at his mother and sister, who were looking at them with something akin to terror. He was puzzled. "What?!"

Hana looked from one to the other. "Kiba..." She looked at her mother helplessly.

Tsume looked at Hinata, and then began her motherly lecture with a sigh. "Though you both are over twenty, I still feel as if I should impart to you two some wisdom that was given to me the day your father proposed. We Inuzukas are a passionate clan and act rashly many times. We do not stop to think of the consequences that our actions may bring. Kiba, you have a double portion of the blind passion that flows through our veins. I trust that Hinata is enough to temper your brashness, yet you must prove to her that your brashness is matched only by your loyalty which is unending and a force to be reckoned with. You have a duty to her, to yourself, and to any offspring which you may soon have..."

Kiba choked on the water he'd been drinking, bringing a stop to Tsume's speech. He spluttered, then asked, outraged, "What do you think we did?"

"Well, you two had..."

"No! No, n-no, n-no, no, n-no!" Kiba started stuttering in nervousness as Hinata turned as red as a cherry. "We did **nothing** of the sort!"

"Oh...well then... that was... umm..." Tsume began to trip over her words.

"Uncomfortable." Kiba's voice was hard with restrained rage. _Am I that brash that they think I'd sleep with Hinata **already**?_

"Oh." The soft gasp brought Kiba's attention to Hana. She had a hand over her mouth and her cheeks were red. "I am so sorry, Kiba! I thought that you and Hinata... and then after a bit the sounds...and her clothes... and... and, I'm sorry!" Hana placed her hands on her lap and looked at them.

Kiba shoved his chair back, stood, his hands fisted, and slammed them on the table. He leaned over and looked at Hana in the eyes. "You thought..." His voice shook with barely bridled passion. "Do I seem like the kind of person, Hana, that would take a girl in so little time?" His eyes were piercing. "Do I?" His voice rose in volume as he barked at Hana.

"Sorry Kiba, but I didn't know what to think! She's crawling over you, then the screams! Please, we all know that you..." Her shouted apology was cut off by a low growl from Kiba.

Before anymore screaming matches could begin, Tsume held her hands up. "Ok. So Hinata and Kiba did nothing." Her confirmation came in the form of twin nods. "And Hana made an error in judgment, for which she apologized," Hana nodded. "And was forgiven." Tsume glared at Kiba until he reluctantly nodded. "So we understand each other." Everyone nodded.

A knock sounded at the door. Hana got up and answered without opening the door fully. "What do you…? Oh! I am sorry, Neji, Kurenai. Please give me a minute. Kiba will be right out."

"I am here for Hinata. I don't care about Kiba." Neji's voice seemed to flood the house as Hana left the door to fetch the two. Hinata swallowed audibly, her worry increasing.

"Hinata? Perhaps you will find her at your house, Neji..." Kurenai spoke softly as she looked at him, puzzled.

Neji looked at her in surprise. "Haven't you heard? Kiba stole Hinata from the hospital under the ridiculous pretense of marrying her!"

"What?! Hinata! **Kiba**!" Kurenai was angry. Inside, both Kiba and Hinata began to shake. An angry Kurenai promised pain to the culprits...

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry that it took so long to update!!! School's started agin and the classes are brutally boring... I will, WILL update again before friday... I WILL!!

**DISCLAIMER**

I Do not own Naruto or any other charcters protrayed in this fiction. Trust me, If I did, Kiba wouldn't have been such a jerk in the elimination rounds of the Chunnin exams...


	7. Chapter 7

**Watch Me**

**Chapter 7**

"Kiba!!!! Hinata?!" Kurenai pushed the door open and charged into the house. She turned towards the sound of voices and was met by a pale Kiba and a worried Hinata.

At the door, Neji looked at the rapidly retreating back of Kurenai. He heard her scream and shrugged with a smirk. "This could be interesting..."

Inside, Hana found herself shoved ruthlessly aside by the enraged and charging Kurenai. The thought crossed her mind: she was **glad** that wasn't her sensei...

Kurenai glared at the cowering duo. "I have half a mind to send you two whirling into the depths of my genjutsu...especially **you**, Kiba."

Kiba cowered, Hinata stuttered, the dogs fled, Hana slinked away, and Tsume wondered if Kurenai could teach her to make Kiba afraid. Neji just laughed, quietly of course.

Suddenly, the rage left Kurenai's eyes and she looked at Kiba. The world around him spun until he was in a dojo-styled room, face to face with another Kurenai. One who was slumped on the floor crying and holding her stomach.

"Kurenai-sensei..." Kiba's heart went out to her, for in that moment, he recognized what he was looking at. This had happened more than seven years ago, the day that the news had reached Konoha: Asuma was dead. After Shikamaru had told her, she had disappeared and it was Kiba who had found her in Asuma's house, as she looked now.

The Kurenai on the floor didn't react to being called but, another Kurenai appeared beside him: the present day Kurenai. She touched Kiba's arm lightly. "I don't want any other woman to have to go through what I went through. I don't want Hinata to raise her boyfriend's child alone, if you should die. Do you understand, Kiba?"

Kiba couldn't muster up the energy to be angry. He was heartsick: Kurenai wasn't angry, she was worried. "She isn't pregnant, if that's what you're inferring. Her dad was...yelling at her. I love her Kurenai-sensei. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. I can't stand to watch her hurt herself or be hurt by others. I want to protect her. I wouldn't hurt her, or do anything for myself that would harm her. I promise. Don't worry..." He gave her a cocky grin. "We'll be married before we do **that**."

"What makes you so sure she'd accept?" Kurenai asked, smiling. The tough part was over and she had to apologize for jumping to conclusions. "I'm so..."

"No." Kiba cut her off and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have every right to be upset. You were worried, and... thank you."

Kurenai looked at him, shocked. "For what?"

"For caring so much. About her. About us. Thank you."

Kurenai looked up at her student with a sort of admiration. _He really has grown up... _She brought her hands together and dispelled the jutsu.

Kiba awoke to find himself in the kitchen of his house again. Hinata was holding on to his arm, a worried furrow on her brow. He looked at her and smiled, making the line disappear and a smile surface. He looked at Kurenai and nodded.

"So long as we understand each other..." Her voice drifted off as she looked at Hinata.

"Do you have to?" Kiba's voice was unusually soft. Kurenai felt really bad, but she had to know if Hinata liked the poor guy. She nodded. "Then, please. Don't... don't show her what you showed me. It...It's hard..." Kurenai nodded and looked at Hinata. Her hands began to form seals, then she disappeared.

Hinata found herself outside the dojo in her family's house, looking at herself as she had been when she was twelve. She could hear Kurenai-sensei and her father speaking and she knew what was being said. She shook a little, wondering if she'd always been that unwanted.

As she turned away from the memory, she felt a hand at her shoulder. Kurenai-sensei was there. "It's not like that. It never has been. Your father just can't understand the kind of sweet, caring person that you are. But Kiba..." She paused and noted the heavy blush on Hinata's cheeks. "Kiba understands you, the way you are. He appreciates you. He likes you." Her every word made Hinata blush a deeper red. It was enough for her to go in for the kill. "Do you like him?"

Hinata's blush grew hotter. She knew Kurenai-sensei wasn't being nosy and that she was worried. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have someone to confide in? "I... I like Kiba. Kurenai-sensei...I think I might be in love with him..."

The older woman's smile grew exponentially. She looked at the girl who had once been her student and laughed lightly. "You **think** you might love him?"

Hinata nodded. She relaxed a little. "I need help, though... I don't think Kiba thinks I like him. I think he was just finding an excuse to take me from my father. He doesn't really want to marry me... I mean," She chuckled a bit sadly, then continued. "Who really would?"

"Hinata!" Kurenai was shocked. "I know for sure that if Kiba had just been 'being nice', as you said, he would just have kidnapped you from the hospital." Both women giggled at the visual image. "So, stop depreciating yourself, ok?"

Hinata nodded. "Umm... Kurenai-sensei... can I ask something?" She waited for the older woman's nod. "What did he mean?" At Kurenai's slightly puzzled look, she elaborated. "Kiba...when he told you to not show me what you showed him... why? How does it concern me? Is it something he doesn't want me to know?"

Kurenai sighed. "When I trapped him in my genjutsu, I needed to shock him into telling me the truth...you know how stubborn he can be. I showed him something that he never wanted to remember. I promised that I wouldn't do the same to you, but... it has nothing to do with you. Kiba just wants to protect you from the pain of seeing that."

"He doesn't think I'm strong enough..."

"No one is strong enough for **that**, Hinata. No one..."

"Can't you..?"

"A promise is a promise. Ask him. He'll probably tell you sometime. Just remember: that memory hurts him. Not being able to protect people that are close to him hurts him. Remember, Hinata." Kurenai sighed and dispelled the jutsu.

Hinata came to. She looked at Kurenai and blushed slightly. Both women looked at Kiba, who looked from one to the other, then shrugged and looked away. As his eyes searched for some other point of interest, he saw Neji leaning against a wall in the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

Neji stood up straight. "I'm here for Hinata."

"No." Kiba stepped forward, making sure that Hinata was hidden behind his body. Unconsciously, he began to growl low in his throat, which brought Akamaru and Kuromaru running, ready to defend their territory. "Hinata stays with me. She is mine."

Neji shrugged. "Ok." He looked over the enraged Kiba's shoulder at Hinata. "Just came to drop off some clothes. Believe me, dog-boy's stuff is **way** to big for you." He dropped a bag on the floor and turned. As he reached the door, he looked back at his younger cousin. "Get a leash for him, would you?"

Kiba stopped growling as Neji closed the door behind him. "What just happened?"

* * *

**A/N**

Hehe, A bit later than friday...Sorry. Anyways, there it is. was it horrible?

**DISCLAMER**

I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. None. Nienete. Zip. Ni uno... You get it...


	8. Chapter 8

**Watch Me**

**Chapter 8**

Kurenai looked at Hinata, who looked at Kiba. Suddenly, Neji's parting statement registered and the two women began to laugh. Kiba was extremely annoyed.

"He... He actually did it!" Hinata's voice was breathy due to the case of giggles she was struggling through. "I didn't think he would... Neji has really changed... I'm glad! But what he said..." She and Kurenai continued laughing until Kiba cast them both a bewildered glance and walked away, Akamaru and Kuromaru trailing behind.

And so the time went by, a day after another until a week had passed. Not much had changed in the Inuzuka household. Hinata slept in Kiba's room, albeit with Akamaru and not Kiba. She wore her own clothes, thanks to Neji, and trained faithfully with Kiba and Akamaru everyday. It wasn't until the week began that anything of interest happened. It was on that fateful Monday that **IT** happened...

"Kiba! You mongrel! You drank all the milk again!!!" Hana, of the Inuzuka clan was **not** somebody you wanted to be mad at you. On this particular morning, she had awoken very grumpy, so the family, Hinata included had steered clear of the irritable jounin.

Kiba walked down the hall. He'd only slept six hours the night before and he was tired. All he could think about was a glass of milk and some dried meat. Suddenly, he was very awake as he walked into the kitchen: Hana was mad...at **him**!

"Kiba..." Hana's growl rang through the house, reaching the ears of a certain pale-eyed jounin woman meditating in the dojo. She looked around the room wondering where Hana was. "I can't believe **you DRANK ALL THE MILK**!!!"

Kiba was startled. "I did what?"

"You drank **All The MILK**!"

Before the Inuzuka siblings could get into a fight, or at least before the fight became physical, they were interrupted. "Umm... Hana, Kiba didn't drink all of the milk. I did. I'm sorry... I woke up and I wanted cereal... I'm sorry... I... I'll go get some more!"

And then, without any further hesitation, Hinata turned on the spot and raced out the door.

"What happened?!?" Tsume walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She took in the sight: Hana half crouched, ready to spring at Kiba, who was standing there looking at the door with a bewildered expression.

"I don't know..." Kiba looked at Tsume. "Hana and I were about to start our usual 'welcome home' spar and Hinata just... freaked and ran out..."

"Heh... I yelled about the milk and she got all guilty then ran out, I think to get more..." Hana stood, then walked past Kiba to the pantry, she ruffled his head and grabbed one of the many bags of jerky from the shelf. As she opened it, she turned to him. "Hinata has never been to this part of town before, has she?" Hana waited until Kiba looked properly scared. "I think you should go after her..." Her voice was gentle as she pushed Kiba lightly towards the door. He ran.

_Oh, no... I've never really been to this are before! I don't know who sells milk...but, I can't go back to Kiba's before I get some! He and Hana were about to fight! Oh no! What should I do?!?_ Hinata walked around, desperately hoping that a store would appear around the next corner. She was so preoccupied with finding a food store that she did not notice when she passed the Yamanaka's flower shop. Ino, who had been working out of sheer boredom, grasped Hinata as an excuse to leave the family business for the moment.

"Hi Hinata!" The exuberant blonde's attitude changed in a second as she took in the young Hyuuga's preoccupied demeanor. "What's wrong?"

Hinata turned watery eyes on Ino. "Ino, I don't know what to do! I'm so lost and I **have** to buy some milk!"

Ino couldn't help but laugh. "That's it? That's the big emergency? Come on..." She dragged Hinata down two streets and stopped her in front of a grocery store. "Happy now? Get some milk. I'll wait..."

**-------------------------------------------------------A/N---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gomen ne! I am so sorry that it took this long to update! I tend to write according to my moods, so this story was too happy for my mood the past week. Gomen Nasai!!!!  
I promise to write more. Really. I promise!!! REALLY!!!

--------------------------------------------------**DISCLAIMER**----------------------------------------------------------

I own no characters portrayed in this story. Got it? Get it. Good!


	9. Chapter 9

**Watch Me**

**Chapter 9**

Kiba tore out of the house. The Inuzuka household was in an area of town with more land and less commodities. He knew how easy it was to get lost, and if Hinata had gone the wrong way down the street...he shuddered to think of the consequences. The land to the west of the house was property of the rabble of Konoha, it was Shady Konoha. _Hinata...please be safe..._

_**In a safe, happy part of Konoha...**_

Hinata purchased her milk rapidly, stopping inside the door only to wipe her eyes hastily. She stepped outside and was momentarily blinded by the strong morning sun. She sighed quietly. _Now to get back... _She took a few steps, lost in thought.

"Hello! Earth to Hinata!" Ino waved her hand in front of Hinata's face until the dark haired girl's gaze refocused on the blonde. "So...are you going to tell me why you were crying, wandering around this side of town wanting to buy milk?"

Hinata blushed hotly. She looked at the taller girl and offered her a shy smile. "We ran out of milk at home. I drank the last of it and, well, they were going to get into a fight..."

Ino looked at Hinata out of the corner of her eye. She stopped in front of a tea vendor and bought them each a cup of passion fruit tea. Both girls inhaled the bittersweet aroma and sighed happily. Ino turned back to Hinata. "So..who are **they**?"

"They're my fam...roommates, I guess." She rubbed the back of her neck shyly and sipped her tea.

"Hinata," Ino stopped the Hyuuga with a hand on her shoulder. "You're avoiding my question." She made sure her eyes were hurt as she looked into the deep lilac eyes of her companion. "We're friends, right? Who are you talking about? Will you tell me?"

Hinata blushed scarlet and looked up at Ino. "Promise you won't tell?" The blonde nodded, happily noticing that Hinata hadn't set a time limit to keep that promise. "I'm living with Kiba and his family. They...they informally adopted me."

At this piece of juicy gossip, Ino gasped. She dragged Hinata by the arm to the nearest corner shop where she proceeded to coax Hinata into spilling her guts over a large breakfast of dango and tea. Hinata began to relate the tale after five minutes of thinly veiled threats, glossing over Kiba's proposal and Kurenai's (as well as the other Inuzuka's) belief that she was pregnant.

_**And back to the bad Shady Konoha...**_

Kiba knocked down the last man with a swift uppercut. _That was the last alley. Where is she? She couldn't have gone much farther. Right?_ He sighed, after scouring the dingy streets for almost an hour, looking for Hinata, he was thoroughly frightened and discouraged. _Maybe she went the right way... I should check at home. If she's not there..._ He turned and ran home, a million horrible scenarios running through his head. _If she's not there... If anything happens to her... I'm responsible for her! She's my fiancée! She will be my mate! I can't believe I lost her..._

_**Hinata, Hinata...**_

More than an hour after she'd left the house, Hinata re-entered the place she'd begun to call home. She walked straight to the kitchen and almost ran into Hana. The jounin appeared to be in a better mood, thankfully, and when she received the milk, her face lit up. "Thank you, Hinata! And...Kiba and I weren't really fighting, either. We spar a bit every time either of us returns from a mission, its our way of remaining...normal..." Hana's grin was embarrassed.

Hinata laughed a little. "Oh, good! I was so worried that I'd made you two fight! I'm glad it was normal!" Hana laughed and after drinking a glass of milk, left the kitchen. Hinata looked down at the floor, her eyes filling with tears. _I am so stupid! How was I supposed to know that they weren't mad! I felt so bad! Now I feel like an idiot..._ She turned away from the kitchen into the hallway, intending to go to her room, no, to Kiba's room. _Maybe I don't belong here after all..._

Any further thought was cut off when she collided with a hard, male chest. A second later, a pair of arms was around her and a soft breath blew over her head. Kiba was there. He sighed and nuzzled the top of her head. "Hinata..."

The softly breathed word: her name, broke all of Hinata's resolve to not cry. Tears that she'd kept locked inside her since she had gotten hurt two weeks ago exploded form her. Sobs racked her frail frame and great heaving breaths shook her. She buried her face into Kiba's chest and cried her heart out.

Kiba stood there, letting his worry disappear as he held Hinata. As her sobs began to register in his mind, he wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist. Kiba began to panic when the crying wouldn't stop, so he picked Hinata up and walked to their room. Once the door was safely closed, he sat on the edge of the bed and cradled Hinata to his chest. She kept crying. "What's wrong, Hinata? Tell me, please?" _It hurts me to see you like this..._

She shook her head, but when he began to rub her back, she leaned into his comforting touch. Suddenly, the exhaustion of that morning (and the lack of sleep the past few days) became too much for Kiba. Still holding Hinata, he let himself drop back onto the bed. His hold on her dragged her upper body onto his chest, where she lay, tense for a few seconds. "Shh, Hinata. I'm here. Don't worry. I'll protect you. I promise I'll always be here when you need me. I want to help you feel better. What happened? Tell me. I want to help you..."

Hinata uttered a choked whimper, then looked up at him slightly. "Nothing happened..." Kiba snorted his disbelief. "It's stupid..."

"Let me decide that, yeah?"

"I can't do anything right..." Hinata buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. "I don't fit in here. I don't do anything right... I..."

"Shh..." Kiba stroked her back soothingly. "You haven't done anything wrong. So what? You didn't know one silly custom we have. It's not that big a deal, ok? You've only been here seven days, right?" She nodded. "You have plenty of time to learn. For now, you're doing fine. Just lay here and rest for now. It will be ok. Trust me."

Hinata nodded once more. "I trust you, Kiba..."

On the roof of a building somewhere in Konoha.

"...and so she's living with Kiba now! Can you believe it? I didn't think dog-boy knew she likes him! They are so cute together! I wonder what will happen when she finally gets that he likes her!" Ino's tirade was cut off by a sigh from a certain lazy jounin who lay on the floor looking at the clouds passing by. "What??"

"Ino. You spend too much time gossiping." Shikamaru looked at the blonde.

"I do not!!!"

"Who else have you told?"

"Not that many people...just Sakura, Lee, TenTen, Chouji, Naruto, Neji, Shino, and that Temari chick from the sand village... But Neji and Shino already knew, so they don't count..."

Shikamaru, who had bolted upright at the mention of the last name, looked at Ino, his gaze disbelieving. "Not that many people??!"

**-----------------------------------------------A/N-------------------------------------------------------**

I hope this is long enough for a first new chapter in a while, or that it at least somewhat makes up for last chapter"s shortness... Was the fluff too rushed???

**--------------------------------------------DISCLAIMER------------------------------------------------------**

I do NOT own Nruto or any characters in this story. Got it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Watch me  
Chapter 10**

When he finally awoke, Kiba couldn't understand why he felt so at peace. He could not reason why he was so warm, so comfortable. He had no idea as to why he wanted nothing more than to lay there forever. What his body knew, but brain did not, was that he was laying in his bed with his arm around Hinata's waist and his body curled around hers. He opened his eyes and realization shot through him like lightning. He didn't want anything other than that moment in time because he was with Hinata. Even as he realized that, he knew that he should get up, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb her sleep. So he lay there, perfectly content.

Hinata opened her eyes with a mixture of comfort and bewilderment. She didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten there. She just knew that she felt comforted, protected, safe... a bit of light was streaming in through the window, hitting her in the eyes. She grumbled sleepily and turned away from the dazzling sunlight, or at least she tried. Kiba's arm was still comfortably resting over her. Her sleepy brain struggled to comprehend exactly what that could mean. Then she began to remember... she remembered her own inadequacy and began to cry silently. Then Kiba rolled over, holding her more tightly and muttering her name in his sleep. She grinned. So long as she was with Kiba, she felt invincible. She smiled softly and allowed her eyes to drift closed. Sleep claimed her and the couple lay entwined in the sunny bedroom.

Hana sat in the kitchen, her right hand fisted around a small scroll, angry fire in her eyes, and a scowl on her face. Tsume sat across from her, silently stroking a cup of tea. She looked at her daughter. "So...it has to happen?"

Hana nodded and stroked her mothers arm. Tsume sighed and looked at down the hall to Kiba's room. _I had hoped this would wait... Oh, Kiba..._

Outside the Inuzuka household, the rest of Konoha was relishing in the warm, sunny day. Ino and Shikamaru were still arguing on the rooftop, as they'd done regularly since they'd become genin. Ino's gossip had done its job and was now being spread to every other interested person in Konoha. Somewhere outside Ichiraku's Ramen shop, Tenten ran into Lee and began telling him about Hinata and Kiba living together.

"What?!?" Lee's eyes opened widely. "Hinata is living with Kiba?!" His mouth widened into a smile. "Ah! The passion of youth has flowered! Their love will shower on us all! May the power of youth..."

His tirade was cut off by a twenty-two year old, blonde, exuberant ninja landing on him. Naruto, who had been eating ramen when Tenten had started talking, had jumped off his stool in Ichiraku's and inadvertently thrown himself right into Lee. "Hinata is sleeping with Kiba?!?!"

Tenten hurriedly shook her head no. "She's living with him! Not sleeping!" Sadly, Naruto had raced off towards Kiba's house after voicing his question. He had not waited for an answer. "Oh, no... Poor Kiba! Naruto's going to kill him!"

"Kiba!!!" Naruto growled as he ran down the streets. The blonde kept running, stopping at random times to sweep the cloth from his hat out of his line of vision. Finally, after ten minutes, he took another left and another right and ended up...in the team three training grounds. "Aaaghh!! Why can't everyone post signs to get to their houses?!?!?!?! Forget this! A Hokage doesn't need signs! Summoning Jutsu!!!" A small brown toad appeared out of midair.

"Whazzup, Boss?"

"Find Kiba's house. I need to see Hinata."

The toad looked up. "Hinata? What happened to her?"

Naruto's eyes seemed to soften as he looked away from the young toad and towards the sky. "Nothing, I hope...She can take care of herself now...She's really changed a lot since we became close friends..."

His eyes lost focus as he began to remember exactly how their friendship had come about...

* * *

**A/N  
**I am so sorry!!! Two weeks without updates??? Agh!! hope this makes up for it a little...

**DISCLAIMER**  
I do NOT own Naruto or any other characters in thi story. Really..


	11. Chapter 11

Watch Me  
Chapter 11

"Na-Naruto? Can I t-talk to you?" A soft voice called the blonde over to a shadowy corner, away from the throng of curious ninja that had surrounded him since he'd returned from his two and a half year training.

His eyes searched for the bearer of the voice. When he spotted her, he ran up to her. "What is it, Hinata? Do you want to hear a super cool story of what I've learned?"

"Umm... ye-no. I...I wanted to tell you something..."

"Well, what is it?"

"I...I really li..." A huge noise erupted a few feet from where the two stood. Naruto's head whipped towards the sound, and towards the sound-maker: Kiba.

"Kiba! Yo, how's it going?" Naruto's loud greeting drowned out the rest of what Hinata had been trying to say. The boy turned back to the dark-haired girl who had been speaking. "We'll talk later, ok, Hinata?"

She nodded miserably and for the remainder of the night, watched the young ninja. The sun had already risen by the time the last of the party guests left Naruto's apartment. He smiled as he walked towards his room, fully intent on falling into bed. When he closed the door, he was met with a sleeping Hinata. Apparently, she'd taken his words to heart. They would talk later.

He smiled slightly and shook Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata! Wake up, sleepy..."

She rolled over and opened her eyes. They widened in shock seconds later as she recognized his face. "Eeep! Naruto!!"

His eyes seemed to close on their own and he made a supreme effort to not collapse. "Hinata, I'm going to fall on you if you don't move..."

She squeaked and tried to get off the bed, instead of leaving, though, she collided with Naruto and ended up with him pinning her to the bed. She tried to push him off, even going so far as to call his name, but to no avail. Naruto was asleep.

For hours, she tried to move him. She did not want to wake him, but she had to go home. Finally, she rolled over, with him beneath her. She smiled triumphantly as she got off him and the bed. By the time Hinata reached the door, she was feeling very good about herself and the whole situation. Then Naruto began to talk in his sleep.

At first, his voice was normal, if a bit wary. Then it subtly began to change until it sounded like the voice of a little, scared, lost boy: the boy he was inside. In his sleep, Naruto began to cry and Hinata sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him. He began to talk about how he was hurting from the villagers' rejection. Then he began to mutter about their hatred. Hinata leaned closer as he whispered one final sentence: "It's all your fault, Kyuubi, that they hate me when I haven't done anything to them."

Hinata recoiled, as if burned. Her beloved Naruto knew the Kyuubi. She could not believe it. She spent hours there, in Naruto's room, her hands in his hair, mulling over that last sentence.

When Naruto awoke, it was to the pleasant sensation of having his head rubbed. He sighed happily and began to sit up. Hinata gasped. He turned around at the sound, rubbed the back of his head, and smiled. "Hiya, Hinata. Been there long?"

She smiled slightly. "Since you fell asleep..." She blushed crimson. "I mean... you kinda... fell asleep on me..."

He looked up at her. "I fell asleep on you??" He crinkled his brow and thought. A few seconds later, he smiled sheepishly and chuckled. "Guess I did..." He got up and reached a hand back for her. "Come on, the least I can do is get us breakfast..." He looked at the clock on his bedside table. "Err...maybe lunch..."

The two spent most of the walk to Ichiraku's (Naruto had no food in his house...) talking about everything that had occurred in the past two years. He seemed perfectly normal: bouncy, hyperactive, knuckleheaded. When they ate, he seemed hesitant to leave her company. She stayed with him.

For the rest of the day, the Hyuuga princess and the newly arrived Naruto wandered the streets of Konoha. When the sun set, they found themselves in a field with a river in front of them and the wide expanse of star strewn sky above them. Naruto smiled at her and promptly slumped down on the ground, patting the ground by him as an invitation for her to sit down. She smiled and did as asked.

They sat there in companionable silence for more than an hour. Naruto turned to Hinata. "You didn't have to stay with me all day..."

Hinata blushed slightly and shrugged. "I know. I wanted to."

"Thanks..." Naruto smiled and looked up at the sky. "When I was traveling with Jiraya we spent a lot of time outside, camping under the stars. It's always surprised me how the sky is so..."

"Immensely wonderful..." Hinata blushed again. "Sorry, I just..."

"No. You said it better than I could ever hope for. The sky is constant, it links people together across the world. We all see the same stars, whether we are friends or not... All of us are united by the sky itself."

"All of us?" Hinata turned to Naruto. "From humans to animals to...to mystical creatures?"

Naruto tensed beside her. "Yeah. All of us."

Hinata touched Naruto's hand lightly. "Please, don't feel uncomfortable... will you just hear me out? I need to say some things, but I need you to stay, to hear everything I have to say, no matter what..."

Naruto nodded, but removed his hand from under hers. "I promise, I'll stay."

Hinata sighed. "When you fell asleep last night, you... you began to talk in your sleep." Naruto tensed again. "It was random mumbling at first, but then...then it was...real feelings, emotions, fears. You stopped talking to yourself and then... then you talked to... to the Kyuubi." Her eyes turned to him, questioning. "You know the Kyuubi? I didn't know what to think, but... I realized that no matter what... I'd always like you, Naruto. When you left, I really loved you, you were my constant source of inspiration and acknowledgement. When you were gone, I realized that you were my role model. That I loved you as my role model. I became close friends with Sakura and I found that, while you were gone, she began to love you. To love you as a woman loves a man. I still love you, but, as m best and closest friend. And it is as such that I want you to know that not everyone in the village hated you, no matter what your affiliation to the Kyuubi may be, you are still my friend and nothing, nothing will change that."

Naruto's form beside her was frozen. He slowly turned his head so that he faced her. His eyes, a bright swirl of sky blue, seemed misty. "You think of me as your best friend?"

Hinata nodded. "I trust you." She shrugged as if it were the most normal thing in the world to say.

Naruto stared at her, shocked, then leaned over and hugged her. "Thank you. And... I know the Kyuubi."

Her eyes snapped open. "How? He was sealed since before we were born..."

He shook his head. "The fourth Hokage sealed him the day I was born. He sealed him... inside me."

She nodded slowly. "That's why...when you fought Neji... and also..." Her hand reached up to touch his cheek where the black whisker-like markings were.

He nodded. "That's why... I'm sorry, Hinata. I'll leave now."

"Why?" she looked into his eyes. "You're my friend, Naruto. I want you to stay..."

He sat down. "Why?"

"Acquainted with the Kyuubi or not, you're still you. I am your friend."

Naruto hugged Hinata. "You are my friend too..."

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry it took so long, and I know it' not ina/Kiba, but I thought I needed some background as a preface to the next chapter... Poor Kiba. naruto is going to disembowel him!!! (not really...)

**DISCLAIMER**  
I do not own Naruto or any of the character in this story. None.


	12. Chapter 12

**Watch Me  
Chapter 12**

The brown toad reached the Inuzuka house in less than three minutes, behind him, the sixth Hokage. Naruto raised his hand and pounded on the door to the house. It opened slowly.

"Naruto!!" A small feminine voice squealed and, seconds later, he was being hugged by his best friend.

"Hinata! Where is he??" Naruto's voice had deepened to a growl in his anger. Hinata barely had time to squeak out a questioning noise before she was gently pushed aside.

"Hey, Hinata, who's at the door?" Kiba walked into Naruto's line of vision with a smile on his face. "Ah, Hokage Naruto, to what do we owe the honor?" Kiba's voice was sarcastic. He'd never quite fully forgiven Naruto for beating him in the first rounds of the Chunnin exams so many years ago.

"Bastard!!" Naruto raced at Kiba, hands forming seals as he growled. Kiba barely had time to duck as a blade of wind chakra sliced through the place he'd just been.

"Naruto! Stop!" Hinata's voice was high pitched as she stared at her friend in confusion and shock.

"So that's the way its going to be, huh?" Kiba stood slowly, staring at Naruto through narrowed eyes. "You won't find us so easy to defeat this time, Naruto! Akamaru!" The white dog came running, distracting Naruto momentarily.

Kiba jumped, accidentally cracked his head on the ceiling, and landed, hard, on Naruto. Akamaru raced forward and began to bite every accessible part of Naruto. The hallway was suddenly filled with war-like roars as Naruto shadow cloned himself over and over again, beating up Kiba and trying, quite unsuccessfully, to avoid Akamaru's teeth.

"Damn you, Kiba! How could you do that to her!!!" Naruto ducked another punch and sent another wave of chakra at Kiba.

"Do what? Care for her? Protect her? Love her?" Kiba ducked the chakra and transformed himself and Akamaru into men-beast clones.

"Force yourself on her! How could you? And what the hell do you mean, protect her?!" Naruto conjured up a rasengan as Kiba and Akamaru attacked.

A white shirted blur dashed through the jumble of black and orange jackets. A sudden silence descended on the house as the hallway cleared of the dust and dog hair that had been flying to reveal two half-dogs, half-men and one multiply-cloned man. Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto painfully moved their heads to face the end of the hall where Hinata now stood breathing heavily.

"Hinata?"

"I said stop…" She turned back to the two most important men in her life: her best friend and the man she loved, tears swimming in her eyes.. "Please…stop."

Naruto groaned a bit and swallowed hard. "But he…he's making you sleep with him! I promised you that I would protect you! That I'd be the older brother you'd never had! I know I've been busy since I became the Hokage, but I protect you! That's my job! I promised…"

"No." Kiba's voice was a deep growl that gradually softened as he untransformed himself and Akamaru. "Protecting her is not your job anymore, Naruto. It's mine. I've already failed at it several times, but I swear I will never fail again."

"Naruto…" Hinata came forward, tossing Kiba an apologetic glance, and released his chakra points. Naruto sat up, grabbed her arms, and prepared to bolt, ignoring Kiba's growl. "No. Naruto. Listen to me. Kiba did not…" She blushed crimson. "Force himself on me. He protected me from my father when he was…" Her eyes swam with tears again. "When he was being…himself. He did nothing wrong! So please…please stop fighting him!" She collapsed forward into Naruto's chest and cried.

Naruto looked at the dark haired girl in his arms. "Hinata… but…" He hugged her, stroked her hair, and tried to make her stop crying. "Ok… I won't fight him again."

She smiled at him, happy and left his embrace to free Kiba. He sat up, rolling his shoulder muscles and glared accusingly at her before looking at Akamaru pointedly. Hinata winced and released the dog. She looked up at Kiba, who had joined her at Akamaru's side. "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't want to do that, but you two would have fought until…well, until one of you was so injured that…" She began to cry, letting go of her fear, anger, and worries.

Kiba sighed, then wrapped her in his embrace. "It's ok. Don't worry about it. We're ok."

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" Hinata buried her face in his shoulder. His hands began to wander through her hair and she relaxed, falling asleep, exhausted with the events that had occurred.

Kiba looked up at Naruto, who had sat there, a silent witness to the devotion the two had for each other. His eyes were filled with questions, but he nodded when Kiba spoke next. "She fell asleep. I have to go put her to bed."

Kiba picked up Hinata's lithe form and walked down the hall with her. He reached their room, entered, lay her on the bed, stroked her face slightly, smiled, and left. When he reached the entry hall again, he looked for Naruto, but could not see him. He followed the scent and reached the kitchen, where Naruto now sat at the dining table, his hat, now dirtied from their fight, in his hands, his head bowed. "Hey."

Kiba looked away from him. "Yeah?"

"What is she to you?"

"I love her."

"So…"

"I need her family, my family, and the Hokage to allow us to marry. You know that, Naruto. That's all I'm waiting for."

Naruto's head shot up, but he would not meet Kiba's gaze. "Does she know?"

"That I love her, or that I want to marry her?"

"Either?"

"No. I haven't told her."

Naruto looked Kiba in the eye and smirked. "Then you better hurry. There might be someone else who want her…"

Kiba growled lowly and sat down in front of Naruto. "I love her, Naruto. I would give my life for her without even thinking twice about it. She is the only tie I have with this village that I would not sever. I can offer her anything she wants, even, in time, we can leave this place that has held her prisoner to her family. Could you do that? Could you leave everything for her? Or do you think that she'd be happy, being offered royalty in this same village again?"

Naruto held his gaze. "I want her to stay. To be around every time I need to see her. She is like a breath of fresh air that I need to breathe every so often."

"But you can't give up the village."

"No. I can't. The village is my home, my responsibility. I will never leave it permanently. I love it. And that is why…I will allow you to marry Hinata. Not because I find you the best match for her, but because you are the only one who will truly make her happy. You don't have to stay here, and you won't chain her to things she hates, which would have eventually broken me and her up." Naruto put on his hat and stood up. He walked towards the door and stopped. "Take care of her, Kiba. You are her only protector now. If you fail someday, she will die."

* * *

**A/N**

Agh! It took so long to update! I'm sorry!!! And I think thi chapter kinda dragged on. Oh well. Next chapter will be better!

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in this story. None.


	13. Chapter 13

**Watch Me Chapter 13**

Kiba sat at the table, shoulders tense, head bowed, and mind reeling with questions. He'd always known that as Hinata's protector, he was responsible for her. He'd always known that, as her protector, she would be left open to attack without him. But what he hadn't known was that her survival definitely hinged on his. Having the Hokage, especially if it was Naruto say that fact so bluntly was a true wound to his heart. As he sat there, sighing he realized something: the life dependence went both ways. Should Hinata, God forbid, die, he would also wither. Without her, there was no reason to live.

He would die, not only because he'd failed to protect her from harm, but also because she protected his heart, soul, and spirit like he protected her. His eyes widened as he acknowledged for the first time that he needed her to survive. A smile crept on to his lips as he thought of her, but a furrow appeared on his brow as he recalled her anguish at his fight with Naruto.

"A young man shouldn't have problems big enough to cause worry lines..." Hana leaned on the doorframe, watching her little brother. His shoulders straightened and his head shot up. He smiled at her, hesitantly, as if unsure of what his reaction should be.

"Sit down?" She obliged. He looked at her, then, after a second, his look turned puzzled. "Where's mom?"

Hana looked away from him, avoiding both his gaze and his question. "Where's Hinata? I heard the doorbell ring, but..." She looked around. "Who came?"

Kiba grimaced slightly. "Naruto."

"The Hokage?!? What on earth did he want?" She turned pale. "No... he couldn't have... they couldn't have told him yet…"

"He... came to fight me. And to talk to Hinata." Kiba's eyes bored into Hana. "What's wrong?"

"No...nothing. To fight you?"

He shrugged. "He wanted to protect Hinata from me. He thought I was..." He looked at Hana sharply. Her eyes kept wavering between him and the table, always watery. "What is it Hana? Tell me. You're not ever this quiet. And not usually so...emotional."

Hana looked at him. "Kiba..."

"What happened?" Hinata's soft voice cut through the tension easily. Kiba spun around in his chair, his face lighting up with a grin as he looked at Hinata.

"Hey. You're awake..." He stood and walked up to her. "Are you ok?" His voice was soft with concern and devotion.

She nodded and looked at Hana. "Are you ok, Hana? You were crying..."

Hana hurriedly wiped her eyes and stood. 'I'm fine, no worries." The twenty-six year old jounin stood and fixed her hair slightly. She walked to the door, her smile increasing with every step.

"Where are you going?" Kiba seemed bewildered as he watched his sister's mood change drastically.

"Out with Iruka..." Her smile grew dreamy. She opened the door and walked away.

Kiba shook his head. "You'd think that at thirty-one, Iruka would have already settled down with her, but...at least he makes her happy. I just hope he doesn't make her wait too long..."

Hinata reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. "She is happy, isn't she?"

Kiba nodded. "Outwardly, she is. But...she was crying, Hinata. And Hana doesn't cry easily. It makes me wonder what's going on..."

Hinata pulled him to the table and sat him down. She busied herself making tea. Kiba watched her and, when the tea was done, thanked her. He stared at her quizzically for a moment, taking special notice of her light tan jacket before voicing his question. "I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, but, how did Neji know...I mean, your father must have told him, but why wasn't he mad? Why didn't he try to take you away?

Hinata turned away, thinking back over the time she'd been there. Had that been three days or two weeks ago? She returned from her musings and stared at Kiba. "Well...

Neji breathed deeply, trying to control his breathing as he waited for Lord Hiashi to attack. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata leave the tea service at the edge of the porch.

Lord Hiashi straightened, allowing Neji to relax. They took a break, ready to enjoy some tea before the fighting resumed. It had been like this since Naruto had fought Neji in the Chunnin exams four years before, a constant regiment of training. The seventeen year old looked up at the sky, then was brought rocketing back to reality by his elder's voice saying his name.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi?"

"Starting tomorrow, I want you to train with Hinata. She had lifted herself from disgrace, but is still below her sister. Hanabi has a better chance of inheriting this house, I want to train her personally."

"Yes, if it pleases you, I will train with her."

"And Neji." He turned piercing eyes upon the young Hyuuga male. "I want her to be taught the family style, not the disgraceful dance like style she has taken to using."

Neji looked at the dirt and at a single flower that had survived the training session of earlier. Such a harsh style like the one used by the house was ill suited to use by a dainty lady like Hinata, but he would not displease his elder. "Yes, Lord Hiashi. I will train her in the family style."

Lord Hiashi stood and nodded slightly to Neji. "Very well. I expect a marked improvement in her jutsu in the coming months."

Neji stayed there, sitting, wondering how the training was to go the next day.

The next morning, a clearing in Konoha reverberated with a slight thumping sound. Hinata pulled herself off the ground. The eighteen year old looked at her cousin, waiting for his next attack.

Neji breathed in deeply, then rushed at her, fully prepared to do his Hakke Rokujuyon Shu, the sixty-four strikes, when his Byakuugan detected a sudden shifting in his cousin's chakra. Shrugging it of, he continued rushing, then sent his strikes out at lightning speed, and stepped away, prepared to see Hinata unconscious in the midst of the dust cloud. What he was not prepared for was to see the dust settle around a sphere of sharp chakra around Hinata. Suddenly, with a flick of her arm, she sent several strands of chakra at him, sharp as kunai, but controlled by her.

Neji tried running to avoid, but she kept sending more. Finally, still keeping the sphere up, she struck him with several bolts of chakra, hitting sixteen pressure points, and almost incapacitating him.

Neji smiled crookedly as he pulled himself up of the floor. Hinata cautiously stopped shaping her chakra as he approached. He stood in front of her. A tense silence descended around them. Suddenly, Neji lifted his hand and clapped Hinata on the shoulder. "Good."

He walked around her to the tree where they'd dropped their things. Rummaging through the items, he pulled out a canteen of water and gulped greedily. Hinata came to sit by him.

"Your father wants you to use the family style." Neji's voice was casual, but he watched her carefully, noting when her shoulders slumped. "You're not suited for it." Her shoulders slumped even lower and her head bowed. "You should continue using the technique you're using now." Her eyes turned to him, startled. He looked down at her and grinned slightly. "You're well suited for it and, with time, it will rival my Kaiten for defensive power." She looked shocked, her eyes wide. "You're strong Hinata. Your teammates train with you, right?" He waited for her nod. "I'll train with you guys whenever I can, ok? We'll see what we can do to make your father accept your style."

Hinata looked at Kiba across the table. "I remember that Neji started training with us." He shuddered at the memory.

Hinata giggled a little. "We became friends after that. Neji, he became my brother, the brother I never had and always wanted... When he found out that I was here, he must have known that I'd be happy. Obviously, since I was in the hospital, I had no spare clothes...I'm glad he came with the changes... "

Kiba looked at her, quietly weighing his next words. "Hinata... do you think that your father will try anything? To take you back..."

"I don't know, Kiba...I don't know..."

* * *

AGH!!!! Sorry it took so long to update! My sister's most recent addiction (LOST) takes up too much computer time!

Next update: 5/11-12/2007  
Is Hinata going back to the Hyuuga house?

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto an all the characters in this story belong to... someone-whose-name-I-can-neither-pronounce-or-spell, in other words, who is not me.


	14. Chapter 14

Hina/Kiba Watch Me-14

Hiashi walked the corridors of the Hyuuga mansion, his eyes unfocused as memories of his children slid through his mind. He stopped walking, and looked up, to be shocked at where his feet had led him. He stood there, outside Hinata's bedroom door for a few seconds. He looked at the plain shoji screen, musing. _She has improved greatly since she began training with Neji. I hat to admit it, but they were right she is more suited to her own style than the family one._ He sighed and placed a hand on the door frame. _She is suitable for the head of the house. I am not going to lose my firstborn to that mongrel Inuzuka!_

He turned and stormed away from the offensive thoughts that plagued his mind. His steps directed him to the study and he stood there, remembering the love he'd held for his wife before she died. _If she loves him, and if he loves her, then... maybe..._ A small and rather evil grin surfaced on the Hyuuga Lord's face. _It will work. It has to!_

Lord Hiashi hurried through the corridors, a scroll clasped in his fist. He opened the front gate and dropped the scroll into the waiting messenger's hand. "Give this to the ninja, Tsume Inuzuka. Whatever happens, don't let anyone else, especially Kiba Inuzuka, see you."

The messenger nodded and raced away. Hiashi allowed himself a small smile. He would leave the couple alone for a few weeks. Let Tsume deal with them. His plan would work soon enough, so long as Hinata acted predictably.

Three weeks later, Hiashi watched Hana race from the Inuzuka house. He activated his Byakuugan and watched her meet Iruka. She seemed sad, as if weighed down by some guilt or sadness she could not bear. He figured that she hadn't broken the news to Kiba yet. A small smile crept onto his lips as he watched the house. Tomorrow would be the day. And what sweet revenge he would have on Kiba Inuzuka for daring to take his daughter.

Inside the house, Kiba twitched. He looked at Hinata, met her questioning gaze, and shrugged. He had no idea why he felt as if someone were spying on him and chuckling evilly...

As was their custom, Hinata and Kiba went to their room. He turned away from her, allowing her to change into her night clothes with some privacy as he changed. Minutes later, he turned off the light and crept into his bed, hearing Hinata drop on the other bed and curl around Akamaru.

"Good night, Kiba."

"Good night."

Several hours later, Kiba was woken by the sound of a door slamming: Hana must have come home. He lay there, intending to sleep when a whimper caught his attention. It was Hinata. She was afraid.

His heart went out to her. He wished to comfort her. He sat up and looked towards her, surprised as he saw she was alone. Akamaru had left, as he did every night, to protect the house. Hinata rolled over, facing Kiba and whimpered again.

"Hinata." Kiba's whisper carried through the room. She did not awake. "Hinata!"

With a jerk, said female sat up, clutching her blanket to her chest. "Hinata? Are you alright?"

Upon hearing the worried voice of her protector, Hinata turned to him and, with a strained whimper, threw herself across the room towards his bed. She landed softly and wrapped her arms around him. "Kiba!" Her gasp carried all the fear of her dream.

"Shh...I'm here. Its ok..." He stroked her hair gently. "What happened, Hinata?"

She shook her head slightly and looked up at him. "Nothing. Just a nightmare... Kiba?"

He looked down at her through sleepy eyes. "Yeah?"

"Can I...maybe..." She faltered, then took a deep breath. "Could I stay here tonight?" Her question was a squeak.

Kiba drew in a deep breath, then lay back. "Yeah. Go to sleep Hina... we'll talk more in the morning."

She nodded and lay back, pressing her back against his side. Kiba, already asleep again, rolled over and curled around her, his hand falling over his waist and a contented smile on his face.

* * *

"Lady Hinata. Lady Hinata!" The shoji slid open and two women clad in the white of Hyuuga servants stepped in. "Lady Hinata, please wake up! Your father wishes to see you!"

Hinata rolled over, her body seeking Kiba's warmth, her hands seeking his soft hair, her nose seeking his scent. When none were found, her eyes snapped open as she searched for him with her eyes. He was gone. She was alone...in her old room at the Hyuuga compound. "What?!?!"

"Your father wishes to speak to you, my Lady." A servant on her right spoke as the other servant opened the high window and began to search for her clothes.

"What happened? Where am I?! What's going on?" Hinata was close to panicking.

"My Lady, are you well?" The servants looked at each other, puzzled.

Hinata jumped up and looked at them. "I am fine." Her voice was strained by her confusion. "Please leave me. I must change."

"My Lady, your father requested that..."

"I will meet him." Her voice was sharp, strong. "Where will he be?"

The servants backed away. "In the courtyard, My Lady."

Hinata began to pull on her day clothes as the shoji was closed. She had no idea what had happened. Where was Kiba? Why was she in the Hyuuga house and not at home? She smiled at that thought. Home was in the Inuzuka house. Home was with Kiba.

She dressed faster than she ever had before and raced to the courtyard. Her father looked at her and allowed a tiny smile. "I'm glad you've awoken. How do you feel?"

"Where is he? What have you done?" Hinata's shock had loosened her tongue and allowed her to speak to her father as she'd always wanted to: strongly.

"What are you going on about, Hinata? You just awoke from two weeks of healing rest. Don't you remember? You were injured on your last mission. A kunai injured you in the shoulder and, in the hospital, you passed out as we spoke. You have been unconscious ever since!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heheheh... I feel evil. But i didn't want this story to end predictably. Be that as it may, Watch Me will end in a few short chapters. Though I don't know how many or how short. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!

**DISCLAIMER  
**All the characters in this story are property of one... one... one author-whose-name-i-cannot-pronounce-or-spell. Yeah.


	15. Chapter 15

Hina/Kiba Watch Me-15

Kiba rolled over with some effort. Still half asleep, it took him some time to notice some very important things. He was in a small, dark room with no windows. The room was swaying, unbalancing him and making him fall into the room's other occupant: an incredibly large Akamaru.

"What the hell?" He jumped up, inadvertently banging his head against the low ceiling and feeling his ears reverberate with the echo of his words... except... they weren't words, just yips and growls.

"What?!?" Another growl sounded through the room. Kiba slumped down, for the first time noticing that his arms and legs were a dark brown color and...furry?!?!?

He jumped up again, yelping when his head banged against the ceiling again. His whine of pain finally awoke Akamaru. "Grrr... What's your problem today?"

Kiba stared at the dog startled. He had understood every yip and bark as if it were a word! Tentatively, he tried out his throat. "What do you think is my problem? I'm a dog!"

Hearing his master's anxious whines, Akamaru turned, slightly growling out. "Like hell you're a... You're a dog!!!"

"Nice going Einstein. I just told you i'm a dog..."

The resulting chorus of yipped and barked insults was silenced by a man's voice. "Stupid dogs, shut up in there!"

"I. Am. Not. A. DOG!!" Kiba's words, of course, sounded like "Grrr...grr..yip..arf...growl!!!" to the man.

"Stupid dogs... Lord Hiashi sure has some strange requests lately...

Akamaru's ears perked up. "Lord Hiashi? Hey... Isn't that...?"

"Hinata's father." Kiba dropped his head to his paws. "I should have known he'd be involved in this somehow..."

Before Akamaru could question his statement, the room they'd been traveling in, which was, in fact, a kennel, was dropped roughly to the ground. The dogs inside yipped in outrage, but the man ignored them, and knocked on the wooden gate to the Hyuuga house.

It slid open silently. "What business do you have here?"

Kiba stood carefully inside the kennel, lifting his ears. "That voice...it's Neji!"

Outside, Neji looked at the kennel. "Are those..." He waited for the man's nod. "Ah. The delivery. I shall get her immediately." As he turned and walked into the compound, he muttered under his breath softly. "Lord Hiashi's scheme had better work... I can't believe he went that far, though..."

He stopped outside a shoji screen and tapped

It opened slowly. "Lady Hinata?" Neji shoved it open the rest of the way. The room was deserted. "Hinata?!?" He turned from the door.

Running through the hallways of the manor, Neji scanned the area quickly, almost crashing into walls as his head swiveled around to find his cousin.

* * *

**AN**

Gomen! Its so short, but i am in a rush-heading out of the country for the weekend...  
Will update better on wed... I think...

DISCLAIMER

All Naruto characters do not belong to me. 'nuff said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Watch Me Chapter 16**

Hinata walked outside. Her chest expanded with every breath she took. She stopped in the walkway that overlooked the training yard, and looked up to the sky, mulling over her feelings and her father's words...

_"You just awoke from two weeks of healing rest. Don't you remember?...You have been unconscious ever since!"_

She sighed. What had happened to her? She didn't know why, but she had the vaguest feeling that there was something very wrong with what her father had said. There was no way that she had spent the last two weeks bedridden and unconscious. And besides, this morning she'd been looking for Kiba when she'd awoken. She shook her head as she searched for the memory again. It was gone.

She sighed and returned to the hall, intending to reach her room, when she hear a wild din of yaps and barks. Instantly, a vision of a wild eyed, dark haired, cheek tattooed man swam in front of her eyes. She gasped and tried to recall him better, but the vision was gone. Instinctively, she breathed in, smelling the woodsy, and slightly doggish scent she'd woken up searching. As it faded, however, she turned back to the sound and walked toward it.

A man was standing outside the open door to the manor grounds, looking for all the world like someone who wants to run. She stood there for a second, the sun streaming through the door and playing soft shadows across her face. The man looked up and saw her.

Startled by her sudden appearance, yet intrigued by her beauty, he swept off his hat and bowed politely. "Good morning, Lady Hyuuga."

She graced him with a soft smile. "Good morning, Sir. May I enquire as to what leads you to darken my house's doorstep?" The Hyuuga lady training had risen to the surface, uninhibited by her normal shyness.

The man stared at her in a bit of shock at her manners. He opened his mouth, then thought better of it and motioned towards the kennel. "The honorable Lord Hiashi Hyuuga ordered the delivery of this particular package.

Hinata smiled, in the back of her mind wondering what her father wanted with a kennel. "I would be pleased to accept the delivery for my father, unless, of course, you have any qualms with that?" The phrasing of her order as a question, something she'd never been able to execute correctly before shocked her. Just when and how had she lost her natural shyness?

The man tripped over his words for a few seconds, but was saved from the embarrassment of denying the lady her wish with orders from her father by a hassled looking Neji. "Hinata! There you are! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Hinata turned to Neji, still with a bit of a regal air. While her memories of their relationship had been mostly unchanged, what had forever endeared him to her: his acceptance of her relationship with Kiba, was gone. She was, therefore, only a little comfortable with speaking to him so...casually. "I was unaware, Honorable Cousin Neji, that we were receiving a package today. I was simply accepting it in my father's name from this kind gentleman."

Neji winced. Hinata, or at least the Hinata he'd always known had failed miserably at training to be a lady. For some reason, he found himself wishing he could have the old Hinata back. He straightened his expression and turned to the man. "Lord Hiashi wished for Lady Hinata to receive this package. Giving it to her will in no way violate the agreement made, Sir."

The man nodded and turned to Hinata. "Then, Lady Hyuuga, I feel obliged to tell you, no to warn you that these dogs are feisty. The white one seems obstinate and lazy, but the brown one... well, watch him. He seems bad tempered and I would even go so far as to say that he seems to be plotting something..."

Hinata smiled at the man, all the while wondering why her father had wanted two dogs. She especially wondered why Neji had said that she was to receive them. "I am sure my Honorable Cousin will be able to deal with whatever terms my father settled with you, Sir. I, however, wish to have no part of that. May I see the dogs?" She crouched slightly.

The man nodded and leaned down, whispering a few choice curses before pulling the pin holding the kennel door closed. He winced as the door burst open, already envisioning himself running around Konoha to catch the two dogs. To his surprise, the dogs jumped out of the kennel and straight towards Hinata, not to the street.

Hinata smiled as she looked at the dogs. The big white one she recognized from somewhere. Before she lost the memory, she called out his name. "Akamaru!!"

The white dog joyously licked her face, then sat down and waited for the brown dog to walk forward. He did so, stepping with a bit of caution and looking up at Hinata with something akin to hope shining in his eyes.

She looked at him and, again, the vision of the man flashed in front of her eyes, this time accompanied by a growl and a name. "Kiba..."

The brown dog jumped at her suddenly, licked her cheek once, then dropped back to sit down a little to the front of Akamaru. Hinata stood and turned back to the house. "I'll leave you men to your dealings. Thank you sir." She took a few steps before she realized the dogs were still at the door. "Kiba? Akamaru? Come on!"

Akamaru jumped up, but waited for a growl of assent from Kiba before moving forward. Hinata noticed this, but shrugged it off as unimportant.

Hinata walked towards her father's study, fairly confident that he would be there. She stopped outside, straightened her kimono, motioned for Kiba and Akamaru to sit down next to where she stood, and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Lord Hiashi opened the shoji and looked down at his daughter. "You have regained your memory?"

She looked into his eyes for the first time in either of their memories and spoke with a strong voice. "I have not, Father. There was a delivery made several minutes ago-these two dogs..." She motioned to Kiba and Akamaru. "Were delivered to you. I was told by my Honorable Cousin Neji that I could take them. Still, I cannot help but think that you should approve of these dogs before anything is done."

Hiashi stared at his daughter, shocked. She had not stuttered or looked away. Strong as she had grown to be, she had never shown this strength to him before. Beside her, Kiba and Akamaru stared at her in wonder. "Did she just talk to her father without stuttering?" Akamaru's awed comment was overshadowed by Kiba's rough growls. "She called us dogs. Twice. She called me a dog. I have a name you know! It's Kiba! Ki-Ba!"

Both Hyuugas looked down at the dogs. The white Akamaru had only emitted a low whimpering growl, but Kiba... well: "Whine Yip Yip Growl. Bark. Yip Growl Whine Yip. Growl. Groooowwll!."

Hinata looked at him and her soft gaze suddenly turned icy cold. Kiba whimpered and cowered a bit. Hiashi stared at the dogs, trying to rein in his enjoyment. "Hinata. These dogs will from now on be in your responsibility. You will train with them and you will train them. They will be your fighting companion from now on. Do you understand?" Hinata nodded sharply, trying to hide her bewilderment. "Have you named them?" Hiashi's amused tone made Hinata look up.

"I have. For some reason, I knew that the white dog's name was Akamaru-though I don't understand why. And the other one... well. Kiba seems to fit him perfectly. If I am to train with them, does that mean that I am t be given Hyuuga family missions?"

Hiashi looked at her shrewdly, wondering when she had gotten so assertive. "We shall see. If you manage to pass the tests that I will set, then maybe you will be sent on missions. Now, if you have no news on your memory, then you will excuse me. I have business to attend to." His tone had purposely changed into a brisk, angry tone that had made Hinata cower before. This time, however, she stared him in the eye and nodded.

"Very well." Her own tone was clipped as she turned from the open door, calling for the dogs to follow her.

**A/N**

Well... I kinda figured I owed you guys a better chapter, so I spent all weekend trying to write it!  
Anyways, hope it was good, though, in retrospect, it's probably still kind of confusing. Don't worry! I promise, it will all make sense soon...

Maybe Hiashi won't turn out to be all that bad...

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san. I only use them for my expressly delightful purposes of entertaining myself and whoever reads this.


	17. Chapter 17

**Watch Me  
Chapter 17**

Lord Hiashi watched his daughter leave. He'd known that letting her live with the Inuzuka's had been risky, but he had not anticipated the almost violent change in her attitude. Even as part of him was proud, another part worried. How would she react when she found out? Would she return to the Hinata she'd been for so many years? Or would she stay as this new, assertive Hinata? He sighed and sat down heavily, hardly noticing the sound of the shoji as it was closed.

Neji had watched the whole debacle between Hinata and her father quietly, storing information and trying to decipher Hinata's new attitude. He had been surprised at Lord Hiashi's reaction to Hinata, and even more surprised by Hinata's lack of speech impediments around her father. Now, he stepped into the room, intent on discovering the truth behind Hinata's sudden change.

"Lord Hiashi? If I may ask a question?" His voice was the soft, demure speech he'd been taught to speak to the Lord of the Hyuuga household with.

"What is it, Neji?" Contrary to Neji' polite, reserved manner, Lord Hiashi sounded tired, exhausted, and slightly angry.

"I could not help but notice Lady Hinata's change in attitude… Does it, perhaps, have something to do with a jutsu?" Neji's goading question made Lord Hiashi sit up and look at him with piercing eyes.

"I want what's best for my daughter. The future Lady of the Hyuuga household has no business being a weak coward." He ignored Neji's wince and continued. "When she was taken by that Inuzuka, I was at a loss. While I could just have taken her back, I decided against it because… she needed to be taught to be stronger. She could not acquire that knowledge within our household, so I allowed the Inuzuka family some time with her, in hopes that she would pick up their strong willed attitude. It worked." Hiashi chuckled in a dry, humorless way.

"If you forgive my saying so, I believe it may have worked too well."

"No. It worked exactly as it should have. Just… to get her back without damaging the progress, I had to have a genjutsu cast on her to erase her memory of the past two weeks…or however long it's been since she was at the hospital." Hiashi looked at Neji, his eyes soft and worried. "I just don't know if she'll ever be able to face the truth of what has happened…"

"With all due respect, is it her facing the truth that you are worried about? Or is it you facing the truth of what you've taken from her?"

"You became friends with her after the first Chunnin exams, am I correct?" He waited for Neji's nod. "Then you understand that she did not have enough strength to take over the Hyuuga household."

Neji nodded grudgingly. "She did not. But now…"

"Only after having lived at the Inuzuka's does she have that kind of necessary strength."

Neji nodded and bowed, turning to leave. It was only when he'd slid open the shoji that he remembered his original reason for coming in to talk to Lord Hiashi. "One last question, Lord Hiashi?"

"Ask."

"Why is Kiba a dog? And… Why are he and Akamaru here?"

The smile on Lord Hiashi's face was more frightening that his worst scowl. "That, Neji, is of no concern to you."

"Of course, Lord Hiashi… Then I trust that Lady Tsume and Lady Hana had no problems with it?"

"Their clan has no power to override my decisions or the decisions of this clan. Their concerns were dismissed."

Neji nodded and bowed again, then stepped outside the room and closed the door, wondering exactly what went through the clan Lord's mind. He walked along the covered walkway, looking for Hinata. He found her at the training yard, sitting in a meditative stance with both dogs sitting in front of her. While Akamaru seemed almost happy to just sit there for hours, Kiba was looking around, swiveling his head and looking for a way to escape. Neji stopped and leaned against the wall, watching his cousin end her meditation and begin to practice her chakra defensive jutsus.

"You know that the dogs aren't going to be very helpful for chakra based fighting, right Hinata?" Neji's teasing tone brought Hinata's chakra building exercises to a sudden end.

"Begging your pardon, Honorable Cousin Neji?" She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed slightly.

"These dogs, nin-dogs that they are, are for a more…brutal form of fighting. More taijutsu and less ninjutsu or chakra based jutsu."

"I see. Have they been trained to fight in that way?"

"Ask them. Nin dogs are much smarter than normal dogs, though Kiba is less a nin dog and more a common mutt."

Kiba stood and jumped at Neji angrily, more than ready to fight and bite. A soft voice stopped his attack prematurely.

"I'm afraid your analysis is a bit incorrect. Kiba is more intelligent than any nin-dog, even Akamaru…I'm sure of it…"

* * *

**A/N**  
I am sooooooo sorry! I had a bit of an extended weekend, so I...kinda got lazy?  
Heheh...This chapter is what I would call a filler, sorry about that, but the story is starting to lose it's creativity.  
I won't stop, though.  
Next chapter, you'll see exactly what happened to Kiba and Hinata and why they are what and where they are!

**DISCLAIMER**  
I own none of the character portrayed in this story. They are the genius Masashi Kishimoto's brainchild.  
I just love messing with their lives.


	18. Chapter 18

**Watch Me  
Chapter 18**

"My analysis is incorrect?" Neji looked at his young cousin, awestruck at her boldness: her straightforward way of telling him he was wrong.

She nodded. "I was meditating and I found that Kiba's chakra reserves are twice as large as Akamaru's…at least twice. And on top of that, he has some jutsu stored up as more than just hand signs and chakra quantities. They are ingrained in his very being to the point that they are activated as a muscle memory. He is very powerful, and sensitive to emotions…For some reason, I think I've met him before, just…differently."

Kiba stared at Hinata, his ears perked up and his tail wagging softly. _She really noticed all that? She just meditated for five minutes! I thought it would take a lot longer than that…_

Akamaru stared at him, waiting for a signal to attack or retreat. A soft growl made him return to Hinata. Both Hyuugas watched the exchange between the dogs, one with bewilderment, and the other with amusement. Neji turned to Hinata after a few seconds. "Maybe we should train together today, me, you, and the dogs. You are going to have to learn to work together. I'll help."

Hinata accepted and the rest of the afternoon was spent with Neji attempting to reach Hinata for an attack. To her surprise (and his expectations) he never touched her. Every attack he sent would be blocked by Akamaru, who would provide an adequate distraction until Kiba could find an opening to attack. With this type of double-team, Hinata was free to scout without the threat of attack.

Several hours later, Neji dropped to the ground, almost exhausted, injured a bit, and thoroughly tired of having all of his attacks deflected successfully. He looked at Hinata. "With these two's jutsus and my Byakuugan, we can infiltrate any area!"

Neji nodded. "Yes. All that is needed now is to find a way to tell them exactly what you want to say in an unobtrusive way that will not attract too much attention."

Lord Hiashi, who had spent the better part of the last hour watching the dogs protect Hinata viciously smiled slightly._ Maybe she will be able to handle some Hyuuga family missions sometime soon…_

After the training session, Neji excused himself under the pretense that he needed to meet with Tenten and Lee. He left the compound quietly, hoping against hope that he would be able to contact Hana without trouble.

Three blocks from the Hokage monument, Hana sat in a tree, looking around, waiting. She sighed. "You're late, Neji."

"Am I really? Or are you just early?" His voice was caustic.

"What's happened? Where are they? Are they alright?"

"Calm down. Everything happened as I told you it would…"

"That's the thing!" She interrupted his slow explanation. "You never told me what would happen. I was out with Iruka, then I get home and I realize my little brother and his mate are gone! What was I supposed to do? He's my only sibling, Neji. I care about him."

"Hana…I understand. We took Kiba from his room at the same time that we took Hinata back. He was placed under a jutsu. It is like a mix of genjutsu and sealing jutsu. He will stay a dog unless the counter jutsu is preformed."

"And the counter jutsu is…?"

"I don't know. Lord Hiashi did it himself, but he said that the only one who could possibly take the jutsu off was Kiba himself. It has to do with him and Hinata, of that I am sure. Akamaru and he are now Hinata's personal bodyguards, in a way. They will protect her and she will protect them. Don't worry."

"He's my brother, Neji, my only brother. He's my little brother, how can I not worry about him?"

Neji lifted his hand and touched Hana's shoulder tentatively. "He will be ok. I will watch over them. I care about Hinata as well. She is more than the next clan leader. She is my little cousin and I was trained to protect her." He gave her a wry smile. "In a way, I owe her my entire ninja education. If I hadn't had to protect her, I would never have had to learn some of the advanced jutsus I know. Like I said, she will be OK."

Hana nodded. "I understand. Please… please watch over my brother as well. He will be good to her, and for her, but I am afraid that he will end up dead because of her. Well, not because of her, but for her to live instead of himself. He will give his life for her. I know it, and that certainty scares me."

Neji nodded. He looked around furtively and handed her a scroll. "That is a copy of what we gave your mother. I know that you've seen it, but maybe you should read it yourself. Maybe it will help you understand our reasons more… I have to go. Goodbye, Hana."

"Goodbye."

Twin shadows streaked from the place, leaving hardly a trail of chakra and the slight scent of tears on the wind.

Hana raced towards her house, trying to end her tears. Finally she couldn't see for the tears and so she stopped. The park she'd stopped at was, thankfully, empty. She looked at the floor for some minutes then reached for her pocket, and the scroll. She looked down at it and sighed. With a deep breath, she slit it open.

**Inuzuka House**

**Kiba, of the Inuzuka family will be taken under the shelter of the Hyuuga can.  
Under this protection, he is to be treated as we see fit.  
The Hyuuga heir will be the direct beneficiary of services rendered by him.  
From the night of next Wednesday, he is off limits to his old family.  
The Hyuuga clan assumes all responsibilities for him.**

* * *

_A/N  
This did not go the way that I wanted it to go. I envisioned this scene to be a bit more…or less… Hana/Neji. (wow, that's weird…)  
Next chapter will be Hina/Kiba, I promise._

_DICSLAIMER  
I do not own any characters portrayed in this story, much less the series Naruto. Both belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto. Not me._


	19. Chapter 19

_Quick note: Chapter 18 got a tiny update. Last three (or was it more?) Sentences were changed/added._ **

* * *

**

**Watch Me  
Chapter 19**

Kiba rolled over, growling softly at his stiff muscles. He'd always thought Akamaru was a bit soft for always whimpering after a tough workout. He would definitely have to apologize when he got back to normal. His back muscles were so sore and stiff! He didn't even know some of those muscles had even been used the day before!

Beside him, Akamaru rolled to his feet as well. A slight whimper escaped him as he stepped over to the water bowls. As he finished lapping his fill of the water from the bowl, he whuffed softly, catching Kiba's attention. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Kiba nodded a little, stepping towards the water, trying and failing to not whine at the twinges of pain that shot through his muscles. "Damn it! I hurt all over!" He ignored Akamaru's barking laughs as he flexed his claws. "Even my toes hurt!!"

He swung his head at his white furred companion. "What are you laughing at, dog breath?"

Akamaru collapsed, trying to breathe through his laughter. "You just insulted yourself!"

Both dogs laughed, then began to flex their muscles and spar playfully, working the soreness from their muscles. Their loud exercise was interrupted when the shoji slid open.

Hinata's eyes had snapped open at the first growls from the dogs. Unaccustomed to having nin-dogs in the compound, the Hyuuga family had emptied the room adjoining Hinata's and placed old futons, and water bowls in it. Hinata had led both dogs into the room and opened a hole in the outside wall for their use. Tired from their workout and the meditation that had followed, she had collapsed into her bed and slept.

Now she leapt off her futon and shoved the shoji open, worried about the well being of both dogs. She had been worrying since the night before: perhaps the dogs would not get along well? She stood in the open doorway looking at the dogs in amusement.

When the door had flown open, Akamaru and Kiba had jumped away from each other and sat down with their heads bowed, ears drooping, and tails tucked between their legs: the picture of repentance.

Hinata grasped the edge of the doorframe, wrapping one hand around her stomach as she began to laugh at the dogs' penitent attitude. "I thought that..." She stopped, trying to breathe and get her laughs under control. "You two do get along, don't you?"

Kiba stood up, tilting his head a little and glaring at her. He'd wondered why she had looked so worried when she had opened the door. Now that she was laughing, he was irritated at her merriment at his expense. Hearkening back to what she'd been attempting the day before, he snaked a tendril of chakra towards her, attaching it to her own probing tendril, and effectively opening a chakra pathway linking their conscious minds. "What, did you think we were fighting for real?"

Hinata froze. "What? Who..." Her eyes searched the dogs. Kiba's doggishly cocky smirk prompted her to activate her Byakuugan. She was shocked at the connected tendrils of chakra. "Kiba? How did you do that?"

"I did the same thing you did?" He watched Hinata's eyes widen. "What?"

"You're brilliant!" She squealed and deactivated her bloodline limit. "Go meet me outside. We have to try this in a battle situation. I'll get Cousin Neji!"

Akamaru looked at Kiba, wondering what had just happened. Kiba intercepted his questioning look. He growled out a shortened version of what had happened. "Mind reading."

* * *

**A/N:**  
So this was less Hina/Kiba than I promised and on top of that, it's late. I am So SORRY!!!  
My sis is moving out next weekend so this weekend we went out of the country to visit relatives, ugh.  
Anyways I have another chapter ready, I just don't know where it fits in relation to the story. I will update soon: before next weekend. OK. Hope this wasn't too bad, and I'm sorry for how short it is…again.

**DISCLAIMER:**  
I do not own any f the characters portrayed in this story. They are the genius Masashi Kishimoto-san's. Not mine. (Sadly… or Kiba would have a much bigger role and Hinata would like him and not Naruto. Sigh. I don't know what she sees in him…)


	20. Chapter 20

**Watch Me  
Chapter 20**

The weeks dragged by, each one bringing more surprises to the ninja turned dog, Kiba. At first, he only had difficulty with the change in his body, but after the first few weeks, it became second nature to wag his tail and snap his jaws. Working with Hinata was tough, but rewarding. With their new mind connection, for lack of a better term, he began to get to know her as she really was and discovered that beneath the new attitude she'd had since their arrival at the Hyuuga compound, the shy Hinata he'd fallen in love with still existed.

The constant training with Neji and Lord Hiashi changed the two Inuzuka's perception of the Gentle Fist style. It was more brutal than anything they'd fought before, as any small hit could leave their muscles in tatters. Thanks to the many injuries he and Akamaru had endured in their energetic protection of Hinata, her healing jutsus had improved greatly, as had her confidence in herself.

With little disturbance, life went on as usual in the rest of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. When on an outing with Hinata, Kiba discovered the excuse that had been given for his absence: a high ranking mission to Suna, the Sand Village. Neji had surprisingly turned into an ally, helping him escape the manor to visit his family several times a month, and allowing him free access to things he had been used to as a human, mainly romps through the woods and an almost endless supply of beef jerky.

For the first three months after his change, Kiba slowly sunk into a depression. He was saddened by the belief that Hinata would never remember him, the way he was as a human. That belief was sharply destroyed one night after a particularly difficult training session.

Hinata had barely managed to get into her room before chakra fatigue set in. As soon as she collapsed, Kiba nudged open the sliding shoji and walked up to her. He confirmed her rather unconscious state, then gently nudged his head under her arm, effectively lifting her off the floor. With Akamaru's help he dragged her to her bed and tenderly covered her body with the blanket.

He, being the alpha of the tiny pack he and Akamaru, the beta, made, ordered said beta male to go to sleep. With a grateful growl, Akamaru dragged himself off to their room. Kiba growled softly to himself and waited for Hinata to do as she did after harsh training session: sleep for a few minutes, then wake up. His eyes were drifting closed when a small whimper ripped from her throat. His piercing brown orbs flew open and settled over her twisting frame. Suddenly, she bolted upright, her eyes open, and gasped out one word that made Kiba's day: "Kiba!!"

He jumped up and rubbed his head against her upper arm. She looked down at him, startled. "Kiba? But you... you were human. What's going on?!"

Kiba smirked as much as he could, inwardly grinning at her tone: the shy, bewildered tone of the old Hinata. She looked at him, seemingly waiting for some sort of comfort from her canine friend. He lay down by her and began growling low in his throat, a soothing, lulling sound that had Hinata drowsy in seconds. As she slumped back to her bed, her lips moved again, and Kiba's keen hearing barely picked up her sighed words: "Why do I feel like I've met you before?"

The three months following that fateful night were much different. The night's conversation had given Kiba a much stronger resolve to protect Hinata. The fights they had against Lord Hiashi and Neji were brutal, but Kiba and Akamaru became Hinata's ultimate defense. Her mind connection with Kiba, coupled with Akamaru's unquestioning obedience to his alpha made the three fight almost as one.

It was one night, several weeks later, after defeating both of the elder Hyuugas spectacularly, that Lord Hiashi deemed Hinata worthy to receive her first family mission. Though the village had granted her status as a jounin four years prior, Hinata's father had thought her still too weak to be sent on a family mission. These missions, while mostly S-Rank, were of maximum importance to the Hyuuga clan, and therefore, were sent to them to deal with.

Lord Hiashi took his defeat graciously, standing from the patch of dirt where he had been thrown to and shaking Hinata's hand. He graced her with a smile and told her that he would like to speak to her concerning matters of utmost importance to the family. She followed him to the study with her comrades, her protectors, her pack, following her. When she sat before her father and looked him in the eyes, he smiled at her proudly for the first time.

"It has been a long time since I have seen such teamwork between a human and her canine companions, Hinata. You three have improved much. So much, in fact, that I am sending you on your first family mission."

Hinata bowed, excited and anxious about such a prestigious prospect. "It would be an honor, Father"

"You know that these missions are extremely dangerous and that the possibility of death is high. Because of this, and because the family has been putting some thought into reinstating you as the heir, I have withheld you from these missions in the past. Now, with this new enemy, as well as your new fighting team, we need all the power we can get to face this mission. It is of utmost importance that you defeat this enemy, do you understand Hinata?"

"I understand, Father. Who is my target? When do we leave? Who is to travel with me?"

"Your target is a missing Nin; we don't know what country he's from. You leave at sunrise with your canine fighters. You will travel alone Hinata. Both Neji and Hanabi have their own missions to attend to. I trust you to annihilate this man and return safe. After the completion of this mission... we will see."

"See what?"

Hiashi's gaze drifted to Kiba. "We will see if things play out as they should. It has been, after all, eight months."

That night, Akamaru and Kiba rested fully. They would need their strength, come sunrise. Hinata also slept deeply, confident that the morrow would bring many changes.

At the crack of dawn, the little traveling party raced through the treetops away from Konoha. Hinata ran between Kiba, at the front, and Akamaru, at the rear, in her bag, an extra scroll, and on her leg, an extra weapon pouch. She would need all the help she could get from Kiba and Akamaru to defeat their target.

The day seemed to drag on: endless running for hours. The monotony was broken only by five minute breaks scattered liberally throughout the day. During one of these breaks, Hinata opened the scroll. She gasped at the blood stains that spattered the paper, blurring some of the characters into illegibility. What could be read was grim news:

_A rouge ninja, village unknown, is targeting those from ...bloodlines in every hidden village. ...no visible weapons and does not seem to use conventional ninjutsu. ...very dangerous... help at once ...killed ten already.  
-Dokosu_

Hinata blinked the tears from her eyes. The blood had covered almost the entire top half of the letter. The signature, however, was untouched and her heart wept for Dokosu who had been a faithful scout for their family since she had been a child. He had always been kind to her and she considered him a dear friend. While she had learned of his death many weeks before, she had never known the circumstances surrounding it.

Kiba sat by her, his mind asking her for the reason for her tears. She shook her head and gave no answer, instead standing, gathering her pack, and turning towards the trees again. "Let's go! We have to catch this ninja. I have to avenge my friend."

* * *

**A/N**_  
This turned out a little different than I wanted it to. At least it is semi-long. Oh well. The next chapter has a bit of Hina/Kiba fluff…and some extreme sadness. That's all I'm saying.  
Wait 'till Saturday and you'll see what I mean!_

**DISCLAIMER**  
_I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto...except for Dokosu...he's mine...and he's dead. I just use them (Kishimoto's) for my (and apparently your) entertainment._


	21. Chapter 21

**Watch Me  
Chapter 21**

_Hinata was sitting alone in the darkened corner of the room. She looked around quietly, watching, waiting. The door opened and a boy walked in. A good three inches taller than her with wild brown hair, soulful brown eyes, and blood red triangles tattooed on his cheeks, and a feral smile, he sauntered into the room with the easy grace of a predator. He walked straight toward her table and sat down, leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table._

_"You've had enough alone time, don't you think, Hinata?"_

_She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"_

_"Aw, Hina... you hurt me. Do you really not know me?" His teasing tone turned into a relaxed purr._

_Hinata looked at him for a few more seconds, then several flashes of memory flew through her head. "Kiba?!?!" She barely registered his cocky smirk before her world went black and she fell off her chair._

"Kiba?!?" Hinata sat up in her sleeping bag, looking around wildly. The brown dog trotted around the perimeter of the camp, scenting the air for danger, before turning his attention to her fully. He cocked his head and sat down stiffly.

"Umm... you were... I thought... Oh. It was a dream." She stood up and began rolling up her sleeping bag, shaking her head swiftly. A few seconds later, the makeshift camp was packed away and Hinata was ready to go. She looked around and nodded to herself. "Let's go."

Kiba barked softly, rousing Akamaru, and set off after Hinata. He reached her side quickly, intent on protecting her on this, her first family assigned mission. He smirked a little: he'd always known that Hinata was a much better ninja than her family gave her credit for. Now, as they began to set their hopes on her to take over the clan, she had a chance to prove it to them. She sighed and he nudged her leg a little. When she looked down he cocked his head and whimpered softly.

She laughed. "It's nothing, Kiba. Just a dream."

He growled lowly, shooting her a piercing glare.

Another sigh echoed off the trail. "You know me too well, Kiba. I had a dream that... well, honestly it can't be true. It just felt so real. And you... he was there." Another low growl escaped Kiba, this time jealous. It shortly followed by Akamaru's own growl.

"This guy, that's who! I think I know who he is. I've think I've even seen him before. He's so handsome, so rugged, so... animalistic." She giggled a little. "He reminds me of you, Kiba. In fact," Her voice softened to a whisper. "I think it is you."

A light breeze ended the cheerful mood of the party. Both dogs suddenly snapped to attention, lifting their muzzles and scenting the air. Twin growls escaped them as they recognized the scent: their target had shown up. He was a rouge ninja, known for his assault, kidnapping, and murder of ninja with bloodlines. Apparently, the Hyuuga family had been threatened by this ninja and Hinata, being the future heir, was sent to annihilate him. Now, with the threat of the enemy very real, Hinata was deathly afraid and her bodyguards were doubting their ability to guard her with Kiba in his current form.

He dropped from the trees and into their path, sending chills both dogs' spines. "I send a warning to Konoha's most powerful bloodline clan and I get sent a girlie and two pups? I see... They do not think I am serious." The ninja shook his head in mock disbelief before continuing in a low, threatening tone. "Too bad I am going to have to kill such a pretty little girl." He stopped, changed tones and smiled. "I could have used you for my little project."

When the man's tone changed and his angry look morphed into a leer, Kiba snapped. He forgot that he was a dog and began to attack the ninja using every bit of his power and working with Akamaru to double team with him into a double Gatsuuga. Both dogs attacked relentlessly, effectively changing the ninja's focus from Hinata to them and giving the young Hyuuga time to gather her wits and prepare for a devastating chakra attack.

Hinata barely had the presence of mind to not scream at the man's killing intent, but seeing both dogs, with whom she'd spent the last months living, training, and working with, shed blood made her act. She released a deadly barrage of gentle fist attacks on the man, landing 62 of the strikes before swinging around for the last two. Somehow, in the split second between her attacks, the rouge Nin managed to lift Kiba's blood soaked body up to chest level. Hinata couldn't stop her attack in time. She closed her eyes and tried to close her chakra pathways, but it was too late. The deadly strikes hit her canine companion's back, shooting chakra in and damaging important chakra holes and organs.

Two heartbeats seemed to thunder in his ears. He'd attacked the ninja without a thought for himself and gotten injured. He knew that without immediate medical attention, he would most likely die from the numerous wounds that ripped through his body. He heard Hinata's thundering strikes hit the rouge Nin and smirked a little. Suddenly, he was hauled up and a pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before shot through his body. He knew that Hinata had hit his chakra points because the Nin had jerked him up as a shield, so he couldn't blame her, but the sheer agony of his chakra holes being hit and sealed, coupled with his injuries made him howl.

"No!! Kiba!!" Hinata jumped at the Nin, snatching the brown dog's body from his arms. She set him down gently, tears streaking down her face before she turned to the ninja, ready to kill. A soft growl from behind her, from Kiba, made her stop, and in that instant, Akamaru attacked, ripping at his opponent's exposed throat, and killing him instantly.

Hinata nodded at the white dog and smiled sadly before collapsing at Kiba's side and looking at his injuries through her Byakuugan. She grimaced, sighed, and cursed the differences between a dog and a human body before using most of her remaining chakra and her knowledge of medical jutsus to heal him up as well as she could. After a few minutes, her hands and eyes dropped to her lap as she admitted defeat. Her lithe frame shook with silent sobs as his breathing became increasingly labored. A soft whine made her look up from her lap and into the soulful brown eyes she remembered the boy from her dreams having. She gasped silently. "Kiba? You... you're not a dog, are you?"

A soft whine from her right brought her attention to a wounded Akamaru. Kiba had shielded him with his own body, taking most of the damage from the rouge Nin's attacks. Akamaru had avenged his pack alpha, but Kiba was more than his alpha: he was his friend. He sat by Hinata loyally, keeping his gaze on Kiba through the hours that followed the battle. He refused to let Hinata heal him, pushing her towards Kiba with his muzzle and whimpering his request.

"I'm sorry, Akamaru. I've done all I can. I can't heal him. I can only heal humans and though I think, or rather, know Kiba is human, I can't heal him until he changes back into one." Hinata scratched the dog's ears and hugged him gently. "I wish I knew what to do to make him change back..."

Her head dropped against the trunk of the tree she'd sat against and sleep enveloped her as exhaustion set in.

_Hinata was sitting alone in the darkened corner of the room. She looked around quietly, watching, waiting. The door opened and a boy walked in. A good three inches taller than her with wild brown hair, soulful brown eyes, blood red triangles tattooed on his cheeks, and a feral smile, he sauntered into the room with the easy grace of a predator. He walked straight toward her table and sat down, leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table._

_"You've had enough alone time, don't you think, Hinata?"_

_She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Kiba? But... you're..."_

_He laughed softly. "Hina, I'll be ok. Remember me. Please?"_

_She nodded. "I'll remember. I promise..."_

* * *

**A/N  
**He he… I feel evil. Will Kiba live? Will Hinata remember? Will I update on time? Only I know!!

**DISCLAIMER  
**Masashi Kishimoto owns all of the characters portrayed in this story…except for Dokosu from last chapter. You can have him. He's dead anyways…


	22. Chapter 22

**Watch Me****Chapter 22**

Hinata sat up with a start. "Kiba..."

She turned and looked at her injured companion. His breathing was raspy, almost a gurgle as she winced as she recognized the sound for what it was: fluid in the lungs. She looked at Akamaru, sitting stiffly beside his pack alpha, unwilling to end his vigil. Her muscles complained as she uncurled herself from the base of the tree and shuffled towards her patient.

"Kiba. Can you hear me? I remember. You are human. You…you love me. You love me as much as I love you. I remember you from when we were young…from our times as Genin with Kurenai-sensei and Shino-kun." With each word that passed her lips, her demeanor changed until, quite suddenly, she was the shy, stuttering Hinata he'd loved so much. "You…you always protected me. You looked out for me. And I… I loved you. I love you so much..." She breathed deeply, trying valiantly to stave off the flow of tears that threatened to flood from her eyes. "You protected me almost all my life, Kiba. Please… Please. I need you to be here. I need to feel you close. I need you to… to protect me! You promised me, that when we became Jounin…that you'd never leave me. Now… you're breaking your promise if you leave! Please Kiba! Please…" She lost her battle with her tears and allowed them to trail down her cheeks. "I love you. Please don't leave me. Please don't die. Please… please come back to me Kiba! I need you. Help me…please."

Akamaru lifted his muzzle to the air and howled. The sound broke Hinata's heart as she took it for a sound of mourning and believed that Kiba was dead. She began to sob as she let herself drop onto Kiba's chest, not noticing the elongation of muscles or the receding of fur. Her heartbroken wails drowned out his hoarse growls of pain as his body re-arranged itself. Akamaru's howl of victory and vitality, laced with a bit of pain as his body grew, ended as he threw himself at Kiba, enthusiastically licking his face and neck as he uttered little whimpers of welcome and contentment.

Kiba had been floating in a dark, endless void. He had no destination and no care for one. The pain in his body was gone. All thoughts were vague, distorted, and unnecessary. He felt no need to awake or to live. Like a light out of the darkness, he heard a call, that of his pack, and it awakened his instincts. He needed to be there for those under his protection, yet even the knowledge did little to encourage him to move. Then a soft voice called for him. It was the voice of the woman he loved, but it was altered. In the recesses of his consciousness, he knew that the Hinata he loved still lay beneath the assured facade she wore. Her call did nothing to stimulate movement until her voice changed. The strong demeanor slipped slowly but surely, like a mask being removed, allowing her true self shine forth. Her tears, her voice, her tone, her begging roused him and suddenly he knew what had happened to him. He knew what had happened to them. With this knowledge he resolved to awake and se things to rights.

His muscles began to shift as the call of his intended reached his ears. He had to protect her. He had promised. He couldn't go back on his promise. His body changed from that of a dog to a human. He realized that Hinata had been released from the jutsu when she feared he had died. His jutsu had been released when her old self had called for him. He smiled slightly through his grimace of pain at the chance of seeing her again, at the chance of holding her again. He smiled at the thought of kissing her, of marrying her, of being with her forever. He smiled. He loved her.

His eyes snapped open as his breathing evened out. He growled a little, reassuring Akamaru that he was better, and then shifted his attention to the raven haired goddess crying her heart out on top of him. His hand lifted slightly from the ground and he winced at the effort such a movement required. His palm caressed Hinata's hair as he struggled to make his vocal chords work. "Hinata." His voice sounded gravelly to his ears and he winced again at how raw his throat was.

She looked up, eyes wide, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kiba? You… you're…"

"Hey, Hina. You remembered."

"Kiba!" Hinata threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply with barely restrained passion. He lifted himself off the floor, attempting to match her level of passion when a sharp burst of pain flooded through his body. He whimpered softly.

"Are you…" Hinata backed away from him slowly, her eyes traveling down from his grimace to his exposed chest. The injuries from the recent battle were open and bleeding profusely. "Hold on. I'll heal you, just give me a moment." She focused her chakra and began a series of rapid healing jutsus.

He winced time and again at how the skin pulled as it stitched itself together, at how the muscles and tendons strained to connect. He growled as the biggest gash on his stomach slowly closed itself up, sinew and muscle growing and connecting before the skin stretched taut and melded together. He dropped his head to the dirt as he gritted his teeth at the pain. Akamaru's questioning growl was answered with a curt "I'm fine. Just lost a lot of blood."

Hinata looked at the dog and motioned to him softly. "Let me heal you, Akamaru." She turned to Kiba. "He wouldn't let me use chakra on him so long as you were injured."

Akamaru limped towards her and whimpered in relief when the cuts and scrapes were closed. She petted the back of his neck softly and whispered her thanks before turning her attention to Kiba.

"Do you… do you remember what happened? Before I was turned into a dog?" His questioning tone held more than a hint of trepidation.

"Which part before you turned? The part where I lived with you? Or the reason why you became a dog? If it is the latter, I don't know. If it is the former, I remember everything except for the last night." Hinata took one of his hands in hers. "Do you know what happened to us?"

He nodded slightly, swallowing with difficulty. "I was told mostly everything, but I was not awake for it…

_She nodded and lay back, pressing her back against his side. Kiba, already asleep again, rolled over and curled around her, his hand falling over her waist and a contented smile on his face._

_Outside, Lord Hiashi's servants waited for their signal. A single white owl flew past them and hooted softly. They moved silently, like wraiths, they crept into the house grounds, scrolls and seals ready to face Akamaru. When he arrived, ready to attack them, he was knocked out with a sleeping jutsu and shrunk a bit by another jutsu. One ninja turned to another who nodded. "Lord Hiashi wanted this dog to be smaller. As I understand it, this dog will work with Lady Hinata." The other ninja nodded and advanced on the house._

_The window to Kiba's room was opened with relative ease. The Inuzukas relied heavily on the dogs for the protection of the house, as such, the alarms were never activated, giving the ninjas easy access to the sleeping couple cuddled on the large bed. Two of the ninjas stepped forward, placing sleeping jutsus on Hinata and Kiba. The jutsus cast, they picked up the two young ninja and took them away._

_They were taken to a large underground chamber, and there, Hinata was placed under a memory blocking jutsu. Lord Hiashi arrived to place the jutsus on Kiba: one to change his shape, the other to shrink him a bit._

_When Kiba awoke, he was in the large kennel with Akamaru, and shortly after, he was presented to Hinata._

"So… my father did this to us?" She waited for Kiba's nod before speaking again, in a righteously indignant tone. "What reason did he have for doing this? What course of action did he think he would give or take from us?" Her eyes gleamed briefly as she looked at Kiba. "Why would he do this?"

"I don't know, Hina. I was never told. Maybe…maybe he was testing us?"

"Maybe. I don't think so, though…" _It's just like him, trying to control my life!_

"Does he really try to?"

She turned to him. "Try to what?"

"Control your life. You just said he did."

_No I didn't…_ "I didn't say that."

Kiba looked at her, puzzled. "Stop saying things twice!"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not. Are you hearing double?"

Kiba shook his head and thought for a bit. "Do you think that the chakra link we opened still works?"

Hinata's eyes widened. _Does it? _"Is the chakra still connected?"

Kiba nodded.

Hinata smiled. _My Father is going to hate this..._

* * *

**A/N  
**Yay! Another chapter done! And this one had fluff!!! I am so proud of myself… (tear)  
No, not really.  
Well, I can't say exactly when I am going to be done with this story, but if I had to guess, I'd say there's no more than seven or eight chapters left.  
Although, if my muse decides to be overactive (again) or I get a review with a good idea, it might be longer.

**DISCLAIMER  
**I own one of the characters portrayed in this story. That is Dokosu, the dead guy from chapter 20.  
All the other really interesting characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Without him, people (including myself) would never believe a teenage ninja was possible…  
Or cool.  
Thank you, Kishimoto-san for showing me how stupid I was!


	23. Chapter 23

**Watch Me  
Chapter 23**

**NOTE:  
**_Akamaru's thoughts_**  
**_**Kiba's Thoughts  
**__Hinata's Thoughts  
__**Kiba and Hinata thoughts**_

_I'm worried about what will happen when we get to Konoha. I know that bastard Neji and Hana will be thrilled to see that the jutsus were deactivated; it's not them I'm worried about. It's Lord Hiashi who worries me. What will he do to Hinata? Will he try anything else to separate us all? Will her family accept the changes? Aw, who gives a damn? I already know that Hinata's father is going to hate the chakra link, I know it, yet I can't keep from grinning idiotically at her smile. She seems so happy, so free, and so…alive. I know, it's so fucking sappy and somewhat clichéd but it still is the best description I can come up with. I love her. I mean I kind of have to, her being my alphas chosen mate and all._

_My musings are somewhat interrupted by my alpha's call. Damn. Where was I? Oh, yeah… He is happy too, though a bit injured. His return to humanity caused him much pain, which hurt me, not physically, but emotionally. No, I'm not a sap, but my main responsibility since puppy-hood was to protect him from injury and in this, his hardest task, his most brutal impairment, I was useless. This is a critical blow to my pride which will not go unchallenged, I'm sure. Oh, shit. I spaced out again. I have to move._

Hinata turned to Akamaru, her eyes questioning his immobility. "Do you feel well, Akamaru?"

_Sure I do. I'm just wondering what the hell life will be like from now on, I mean, it all worked out just peachy for you two didn't it? Where does that leave me?_

"What did he say?" Hinata's brows furrowed as she tried to understand what had been said by the seemingly irate dog.

Kiba's brow raised as he translated Akamaru's growls for Hinata. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open, and then closed quickly as she tried to stifle a chuckle. "I wish I could talk to him directly…Kiba, do you think a chakra link would work with Akamaru? That's how you talk to him, right?"

"Something like that. Aka and I share chakra somehow. We don't have to concentrate on linking chakra, it just is linked." Kiba scratched the back of his head as he tried to make Hinata understand a principle that was ingrained in his very being since he was born. "A chakra link should work, if Aka is willing to try. For that, you have to convince him. Only he can allow access to his mind."

"I see." Hinata turned from Kiba to the massive white dog that had saved her life multiple times. "Akamaru, would you be willing to try to communicate with me?"

_I don't see the harm in trying, but…how the hell am I supposed to do that chakra link thing if my chakra is anything but precise? What if I bowl you over? Or hurt you? Or scald your chakra pathways? I'd never forgive myself, not to mention Kiba would kill me if I hurt you… Tell her Kiba, I want to talk to her, but I don't want to hurt her…_

Eyes widened, brows raised, and voice slightly awed, Kiba turned to Hinata and relayed a highly edited version of Akamaru's speech.

"He really cares about me… Why?" Hinata's soft voice was full of self depreciation.

_Damn, Kiba. Comfort her, will you? I care about her because she's…Hinata. I care for her because she's always cared for me, because she makes you happy, and because she's protected me. I care for her for a million reasons- which she'll see for herself once the fucking link is working, so tell me how to do this!!_

Another highly edited version was delivered to Hinata. She smiled and spent the next three hours coaching Akamaru, through Kiba on how to soften his chakra. Once he was thoroughly exhausted and even more irate (which Kiba hadn't even thought was possible), Hinata pronounced him ready to try.

Her soft, controlled tendril of chakra reached out and encountered a roiling mass of pure, undiluted, powerful chakra. She wrapped her own chakra around said mass as securely as possible and told Akamaru, through Kiba, to take his chakra back.

_What?!?! It didn't work?!?! ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I hate chakra precision! I'm a fighter, not a damn surgeon! She's the chakra expert! Why didn't it work! I hate chakra control! Hate it! Hate it! Hate it!_

_Ano…Akamaru. I think it did work…_

_Say what?!?!?!?! Who the hell is that? Why is there a voice in my head? Or is that my imagination? Wait… am I going crazy?!?!?_

_Kiba…you never told me Akamaru was so…eccentric_

_**Eccentric? I guess he is... you'll get used to it though. Hey, Hinata?**_

_What s it, Kiba?_

_**Are we ever going to talk normally again?**_

_I think so. Akamaru seems to have a bit of a problem with me in his head…_

_Hello?! Is someone there?! Do I have another personality? Wait… do I? Other personality? Are you there?_

_Akamaru, I'm not another personality. I'm Hinata._

_No, Hinata can't get in my head. The stupid chakra link thing requires too much of that damn precision. Heh. Who needs a chakra link. We'll do just fine like we've always done._

_**Hey, Aka? Do you really not want the chakra link?**_

_Of course I want it! But…you and I both know that I can't fucking control chakra perfectly to save my life!_

_But I can, Akamaru. I just needed the power of your chakra to keep the connection open._

_Damn it! Who is that?!?_

_**Hinata**_

_Oh… so you did do it?_

_Yeah. I did._

_**Great. Now that we can all communicate, can we PLEASE start moving towards Konoha? I really want to go home. And maybe find someone to fight. I need a good fight…**_

The trio began the long trek to Konoha, engrossed in each other's thoughts and getting accustomed to the lack of secrets.

_About the other personality issues…_

_**You don't have another personality!!!**_

_Akamaru, it was me all along! Kiba, calm down- you fight with Akamaru, not against him…_

Yep, Hinata definitely had her hands full…

**A/N**:  
AARRGHH! This chapter is so late!!! I am so sorry!  
But I actually have a really good excuse this time:  
My dad was cutting the grass and accidentally cut the phone/internet cable so…  
I had no Internet whatsoever!!!!!  
Oh. And sorry that his chapter is so horrible.  
Problems with a guy friend and family over.  
Blame them.  
Oh, and as for Aka cussing, I think he probably would, if he spoke.  
(consider how well placed his growls are to Kiba's language)  
(maybe OOC? can he be OOC?!?!?!)

**DISCLAIMER**:  
The only character I own in this story was mentioned in passing as being dead.  
The rest (good, live characters) belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Enough said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Watch Me  
Chapter 24**

_Akamaru's Thoughts  
__Hinata's Thoughts  
__**Kiba's Thoughts**_

The gates of Konoha towered over the traveling trio, welcoming them home under the blaze of a brilliant sunrise. Neither the huge white dog nor the wild looking brown haired man noticed what had captured the young black haired beauty's attention: ninja scouts. The scouts were posted on every block, standing on buildings or blending in with the villagers from the gates to the Hyuuga house. The young Hyuuga heir was distinctly nervous.

It was this tell-tale nervous scent that caught Akamaru's attention. He turned towards her and tilted his head. _What's wrong?_

Hinata turned to the dog. _There are sentries... watching us. I think... my father sent them..._

Kiba's sharp black eyes darted across the street, picking out the position of each sentry. _**Hmm...We can take them. There's only six.**_

Hinata touched his arm lightly. _No. We should get to the compound and confront my father. He is behind this as well as our transformations._

With miniscule nods from both Inuzukas, the trio continued to the Hyuuga household.

A soft sound accompanied the opening of the shoji to Lord Hiashi's study. Brows furrowed, eyes sharp, ad mouth set in a frown, he looked up to see Neji standing in the opening, breathing hard. "What is it?"

"They're back." Neji's words changed the Hyuuga Lord's calm demeanor.

"Is he..?"

The younger Hyuuga shook his head. "The jutsu is broken. He's human again."

"I see. " Lord Hiashi stood slowly. "Where are they?"

"They'll get here in a few minutes." With a nod, Neji stepped away from the door and allowed the house's head to walk ahead of him.

The trio of travelers arrived at the Hyuuga compound at the same time that the two Hyuugas arrived at the open door. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hinata bowed her head and softly greeted the elder Hyuugas. "Good morning, Father, Neji. I'm back..."

"So I see. How was the mission?" Lord Hiashi raised an eyebrow over the way that Kiba had suddenly pulled Hinata to his side when he had spoken.

"The ninja is dead. We've reported..." He lowered his head to Hinata, changing his tone from the rough indignation it had been to a soft whine. "...so can we go now?"

Neji's brows rose at the way Kiba spoke to his cousin. He knew what they felt for each other, but had never seen this much emotion from either of them. "Go?"

"Yeah." Akamaru's growl accompanied Kiba's words. "Go. We're going home."

"Hinata is home. Come with me. There is training to be done." Lord Hiashi turned from the trio and walked into the compound, fully expecting the sound of his daughter following him. He stopped after a few steps in silence and turned towards the door. "Hinata?"

"Sorry, Father. Kiba and I have some things to figure out. We need to head home for now." Though her voice trembled a little and her grip on Kiba's hand tightened, Hinata's eyes never left her Father's stern gaze.

"So you refuse to call this place home and choose to cast your lot in with that mongrel? You want to be associated with that family?" Lord Hiashi shook his head and chuckled mirthlessly. Suddenly, his head snapped up and his eyes bored into Hinata's. "If you leave this house, then you leave this family, your birthright, and the esteem of the family name. Do you want to give all that up for this...this Inuzuka?!" He spat out the words with distaste as he stared at his daughter. "You wouldn't dare betray your family!"

"My family... the Inuzukas have been my family for more than six months. I accept that I have no claim to my birthright, or to the Hyuuga name. I choose the Inuzukas. They are my family now. I had hoped..." Hinata's soft speech was cut off by Kiba's hand gripping hers.

_Come on, let me bite him! This bastard just insulted all of us! Let me bite him!!_

_**No. Calm down, Akamaru. Hinata, let me... **_"Lord Hiashi, I had hoped that you would give us your blessing when I asked for Hinata's hand in marriage. I see now, that I was a fool for believing that you would accept our union. I love your daughter very much and only want what's best for her. If she had chosen to go with her family, I would not have tried to dissuade her. Yet, she chose me. I cannot offer her a fine house, or ever an esteemed name. What I can offer her is unfailing protection, devotion, care, and love. She accepts. She accepts what I can give her. She accepts that she will leave part of herself behind here. Sir, if nothing else, please do not feel ill will towards her. If you must hate someone, hate me, for it is I who asked her to be with me..."

_Kiba..._

_She accepted us, dimwit... right?_

_Right. We're a family..._

_**Pack. We're a pack.**_

Hinata looked at her father and cousin and sighed before turning away from them. "I respect you, Father. I look up to you, Neji. But now, I have my own pack to love. Please accept that..." Together with the new members of her pack, Hinata walked away from her ancestral home and towards a new one.

She asked nothing of her family, nothing of their reasons, silently forgiving them for their narrow-mindedness as she walked away. She looked up at Kiba and furrowed her brows as she realized that of her new family, she had a lot to ask...

**A/N**  
Aagh!!! Such a late update! Wow, I am so sorry, this really sucks.  
My excuse this week is that I am extremely aggravated because I have been hosting family (rather unwillingly, mind you) in my house. (shudder)  
So…how bad is it?  
The next chapter **WILL** be better.  
I think…

**DISCLAIMER**  
I own one dead character in this story.  
The rest belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto.  
Do not sue.  
Please.  
I'm broke enough already…


	25. Chapter 25

**Watch Me  
Chapter 25**

_Akamaru's Thoughts  
Hinata's Thoughts  
**Kiba's Thoughts  
**_**Kuromaru's Speech **

The Inuzuka women sat at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in front of either gently unfurling steam. Neither kunoichi noticed, engrossed as they were in their reading. A worn scroll rested in the middle of the table, the flowing script stained with tears. Over it, a new scroll, strangely alike to the old scroll seemed to shine in its immaculate state. The older of the women looked up, her sharp black eyes piercing the younger woman, pinning her with the stare. "Are you sure?"

The younger Inuzuka, Hana, nodded. "Neji said he'd send it as soon as they came. It has to be true."

Tsume, the older ninja, sighed. "Kiba won't understand. He is too headstrong, too wild, too passionate. He forgets how important clans like the Hyuugas have so much power."

Hana nodded. "Whether he understands is of little importance right now. The question is will he listen?"

Twin sighs echoed from the kitchen, drifting down the hall and out the door, mingling with the sounds of Konoha in the early morning.

Outside, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Sakura Haruno was running errands…literally. She tossed the wispy pink strands of her short hair out of her eyes with a shake of her head, grumbling under her breath about Tsunade and her irrational consumption of sake. Keeping her rather brisk pace, Sakura turned the corner, keeping her head down and her eyes on the path only to crash into two slow moving bodies. Her head snapped up, her fists clenched, and her mouth opened, ready to deliver a scathing remark to whoever blocked the path to the nearest sake bar (Tsunade was in one of her moods) when her eyes registered what they saw. "Hinata! You're back! How was the mission?" She turned a bit. "Kiba? You're back from Suna! How was it?"

"Unbearable." The wild eyed man replied with a slight toss of his head and a ready smile.

"The mission was fine…" Hinata smiled softly at the truth of Kiba's statement before commenting on the pink headed girl's behavior. "It's been a while since I've seen you rushing about this early, Sakura. Is something wrong?"

"Just Tsunade and her drinking habits…" Sakura waved a hand casually as she studied the way Kiba's hand had a firm grip on Hinata's waist. "Wow." She cast a pointed glance at both young adults. "What'd I miss?"

Hinata blushed furiously and looked away as Kiba followed Sakura's gaze to his hand. He looked back at the kunoichi before smiling cheekily and replying casually. "Nothing. Good to see you, but we have somewhere to be…"

"Of course." She stepped around them deftly and walked on to her destination, calling back over her shoulder. "Have a nice day."

Hinata turned to Kiba, smiling slightly. "Over-protective…"

Kiba lifted his lip, baring his fangs and smirking at her. "You know you love it." His smirk turned into a real smile as she buried her face in his shoulder, trying to hide her blush.

Behind them, Akamaru rolled his eyes. _You guys are sickeningly sappy, y'know that?_

_We love you too, Aka._

**_Enough to feed you, play with you, train you, give you treats… _**

_Scratch your belly **and behind your ears… **_

_Yeah, yeah… but you also hand me over to Hana for shots too..._

A quick round of laughter followed Akamaru's ruffled comment. This lightheartedness was broken suddenly, leaving in its place an almost ominous silence as the words sank in.

"I don't know if I can face them. I mean, they must have had something to do with what happened to us, right? We were in your room at the time…" Hinata's voice trailed away as they passed the gate to the Inuzuka house.

Kiba swallowed harshly and looked at the door. "Whatever they had to do with it, they had to have a reason. We'll find out what their reason was…"

_Reasons. Hmph. Probably Lord stick-up-his-ass Hiashi blackmailed them into letting them in…_

**_Akamaru! _**

_Don't, Kiba. He's probably right…_

They stood inside the gate, Kiba leaning against the post with his right arm wrapped around Hinata's waist protectively, Hinata leaning into his side, her right hand on Akamaru's head, and Akamaru with his tail at half-mast growling slightly. The wind blew past them suddenly, bringing the scent of tears, tea, and a big black dog.

Kuromaru had smelled the trio the moment they'd arrived at the house. He'd lifted his head to tell Tsume, only to find her and Hana agonizing over Kiba and whether or not he'd forgive them. He shook his head slowly and walked out the open door to see the trio standing there, silently contemplating the house.

**Welcome Home, Kiba, Akamaru. Good to see you, Hinata. Tsume and Hana are inside.**

Without so much as another word, he turned and disappeared into the house. Kiba turned to his companions. "We'd better get inside."

Hana lifted her head as Kuromaru walked in. "What happened?

**Kiba needed an invitation to come inside, apparently.**

"He's here?!"

The floorboards creaked slightly, alerting both kunoichi to the appearance of someone in the house. Basing their reactions on Kuromaru's comments, both Hana and Tsume jumped out of their chairs and ran at the trio, arms raised to hug them.

"Kiba! Kiba! You're back! Oh, I'm so glad!" Both his sister and his mother had tears running down their cheeks as they hugged Kiba, whimpering softly at his stony indifference. Their arms wrapped around him, occasionally drifting down to pat Akamaru's head and grasp Hinata's shoulders. He stood there, stolidly refusing to be kind only to have his resolution broken at Hana's heartbroken sobs. She turned from him, buried her face into his shoulder and cried, whispering softly. "I knew it… you're never going to forgive us, are you Kiba?"

Hinata grasped Tsume by the shoulders, turning her away from Kiba to face her. She let her light eyes trace over Tsume's tear stained face before asking the question she'd needed an answer for: "Why?"

Hana's knees gave out and she sank to the floor, keeping her face hidden by her arm. Her usually tough ninja demeanor had disappeared to show her as she was: a sister who loved her brother very much and wished for him to come to no harm. "We couldn't stop him from changing Kiba and taking you, Hinata. But we did try… We managed to…"

"To keep him from killing Kiba. We kept him from separating you two forever." Tsume looked into Hinata's eyes, willing her to see that she was telling the truth. "Your father, Hinata, was convinced that Kiba would bring you to ruin. He allowed you to live with us, hoping that you would pick up our brashness and lose your natural shyness. When he found out that you were willing to give anything up to be with Kiba…when he heard of Kiba and Naruto's fight…he lost what little control he had over his fear of losing you. He talked with me…threatened me with ruin, and later, with Kiba's death if you would not separate. Thanks to Hana and Neji, he calmed down enough to see things reasonably, but still wanted you two apart. He tried, on several occasions to take you back, Hinata. Every time, he would be caught by Kuromaru."

Hinata let go of Tsume and fell to the floor in a graceless heap. "Why does he hate me so much? Why would he want to destroy the only thing that has made me truly happy for one of the first times in my life? Why?"

Kiba rubbed the back of Akamaru's head briefly before nudging him towards Hinata. **_She needs you right now… _**

_And she needs you… _

_I need you both._ Hinata looked up at Kiba, her eyes rimmed red from crying.

**A/N**  
So, I've gotten several reviews calling for more comedy. Trust me, I like comedy better than angst (which is apparently all I'm writing now…) and I hear you.  
Just that it'd be a little weird if they cracked up in the middle of the family feud thing, y'know?  
I will go back to comedy: just give me another few chapters to wrap up the whole Hiashi scheme arc, yeah?

**DISCLAIMER**  
I own one character in this story and he's not important.  
The other (rather important) characters are sole property of one Masashi Kishimoto & co.  
Do not sue.  
I am a starving almost-college-student!!!

**A/N 2:**  
Sorry for the latness of this chapter! I've been trying to upload it since Thurs!!  
My internet refused to work this site!  
Will update soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Watch Me  
Chapter 26**

"He wasn't trying to hurt you." Everyone's heads snapped towards the door. Kurenai stood there, her arms crossed in front of her. "He was testing you. In his own way, trying to protect you."

"Protect her?" Kiba's eyes glinted dangerously even as he knelt and embraced Hinata. She latched onto his arm and turned to face Kurenai with wide, teary eyes.

"The Hyuuga clan needs a leader that is strong and powerful, much like your father. They also need a leader that is kind, like you. Your father knew that you were strong, but couldn't see it. He tried to turn what happened at the hospital in his favor, hoping that by living here, you'd become more confident. He didn't realize just how much you and Kiba loved each other. When he found out…"

"He should have been happy…" Hinata's tears flowed freely, her hands holding Kiba's arms more tightly in her pain. "He should have…"

Kurenai nodded slowly, her own eyes filled with pain. "You don't understand, Hinata. He thought, at first, that you would be fine here. But he was afraid that… that you'd end up hurt. He turned Kiba into a dog because he was sure you'd remember him. It was his way of testing your feelings. His plan backfired a little because he didn't take into account that missions can go wrong."

"That's his excuse?" The almost vicious sounding question was directed at Kurenai from an enraged Tsume. "He took my son, put him in mortal danger, because he was testing their feelings? In trying to protect his daughter, he almost killed my son!"

"I'm not saying that what he did was right!" Kurenai defended herself from Tsume as much as she could, aware that the ninja before her was more powerful than herself. "I don't know what's happened to him that makes him react this way! He needed to test their feelings. He had his reasons. Ask him!"

"Oh, I will…" The eldest Inuzuka stepped away from her family. "Hana. It's time to settle this."

A glance at Kiba and Hinata, a few running steps, and a slammed door later, silence settled over the hallway. Kurenai looked at her old students and sighed. "Things don't seem to run very smoothly for you two, do they?"

Kiba stood, helping Hinata to her feet. "No, they don't." He looked outside, then smiled. "How is Taiseimaru?"

"As rambunctious as always. He is nothing like his father, except in looks, or like Shikamaru, his adored 'Uncle'. I don't know how to keep him active anymore…" Kurenai sighed deeply. "He has as much energy as Naruto and no patience for genjutsu." As she looked up at Kiba, her smile widened. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he's outside." Kiba's grin matched Kurenai and Hinata's as the door flew open.

"Kaa-san!!" A seven year old, hyperactive little boy burst through the door. He ran for his mother, who side-stepped quickly to avoid falling. Unable to stop his forward motion, the boy slammed into Kiba and Hinata, throwing off their balance ad bringing them crashing to the floor.

The shaggy mop of wild black hair lifted and curious red eyes examined the squirming bodies he'd landed on. As recognition flashed across his features, he smiled hugely, revealing a gap where he'd lost his front tooth. "Hi-ya Kiba! Hi Hinata! What are you guys doing on the floor?"

The innocent way in which the question was posed had all three adults laughing in a rather shameless way…

* * *

**A/N  
**Family hasn't left.  
Stupid food lack in the house…  
Minor breakdown.  
Horrible chapter.  
A good one next week.  
I Promise.

**DISCLAIMER  
**I own none.  
Masashi Kishimoto owns all.


	27. Chapter 27

Watch Me  
Chapter 27

The two Inuzuka kunoichi made hardly any sound as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop across Konoha. Like two silent wraiths, they landed in front of the large wooden doors of the Hyuuga compound. "Are you ready?"

The long haired younger kunoichi nodded her affirmative answer. "It's time. We have no other choice."

As they stood from their crouches, the door opened. Lord Hiashi stared at them. "From the looks on your faces, I'd say you spoke to Kurenai." He stepped aside and allowed both women to enter his house. They walked into his study wee he sat with theme. A tense silence descended in the room, broken only by the sound of tea cups being lifted and lowered.

After a few minutes, Tsume's eyes flashed and she looked up at the clan leader of the Hyuuga house. "You almost killed my son. Your excuse for this is…"

Lord Hiashi set his cup down and looked at the Inuzuka women. "I have but one daughter worthy to ascend to this position as leader on the house. That daughter is Hinata. I had no choice, when your son took her, but to try to use the situation to my benefit."

His speech was interrupted by the younger woman's humorless chuckle. "So you took my brother, changed him into a dog for months. That was your way of making things work out for your benefit?"

"I did not plan, originally, to change his form into that of a dog. It was only when Hinata did not return home after two months that I began to… to fear that she would never return, never take her place as the heir of the clan. When I realized that what held her in your house was Kiba, I had no choice."

"So you took my son and almost killed him. How would his death have benefited you?" Tsume's tone was clipped and rough: demanding an answer from the man who sat before her.

"I believed that Hinata would remember him before he was at the brink of death. It was not my intention for him to ever be in mortal danger."

"You sent him on a mission to hunt rouge nin with your daughter! My brother was not even able to fight as well as he could thanks to your plan!" Hyuuga lord or not, Hana was determined to extract revenge…or something.

"My daughters are all I have left!" Hiashi's cup fell off the table as he pounded his fist down on the wooden surface. Both women's eyes widened at his uncharacteristic outburst. "Hanabi is a strong kunoichi, a warrior. Her temper is too quick, too close to the surface. She is not fit to be the head of a house based on past traditions. Hinata is like her mother, full of grace and kindness. She is the perfect heir to the throne of the Hyuuga. She is the only hope this family has and I was no going to lose her to anyone! Do you understand what I am saying? I needed my daughter to be strong, to get her strength from you and your family, Tsume. I needed her to do that, not to end up like her mother. Not to end up heartbroken because she fell in love with the wrong person…not to love someone who only loves her as a friend…"

A complete silence descended on the room as the Inuzukas realized what the Hyuuga had meant. Hana bowed her head, feeling a bit ashamed for her outburst, but it was Tsume who broke the silence. "The difference, Lord Hiashi, between Hinata's mother and Hinata is the man. While you may have loved Hinata's mother as a friend, Kiba loves Hinata as much more. Even if he had not loved her as more than a friend, he is an Inuzuka. He would have protected her and been loyal to her for his whole life. It is our way. He would have made her happy for the simple reason that he is honor, and blood bound to do so."

Lord Hiashi ducked his head slightly. "I understand now. But…"

"We can find it in ourselves to forgive you, Lord Hiashi, for what you've done to my brother. But please understand that Hinata may not wish to become the next heir. She has grown up in this house with the belief that she is useless. When she is with us, Kiba makes her feel protected, loved, cherished, priceless. She may not wish o let go of that feeling to be the head of a house that she has been hated in." Hana stood up quietly. "I do not presume o tell you what would be best for her. Perhaps, though, you should ask yourself that question…after you talk to her."

"I need her to come back. There is no other option. You understand, don't you, Tsume?" The Hyuuga lord looked at the Inuzuka leader pleadingly.

"I understand. No matter how much I understand, though, the decision is your daughter's. There is nothing you, nor I, can do about it." Tsume stood up, ready to follow her daughter out the door.

"Will you try? Will you speak to her about it?" Hiashi stood as well.

"Maybe Hana is right. Maybe you should talk to Hinata first." Tsume turned away from the Hyuuga and followed her daughter out of the Hyuuga compound. She stood outside the door, breathing the sweet Konoha air and thinking.

"She needs to talk to him." Hana looked at her mother.

"Yes, she does. But the question is, will she?" Tsume's eyes glowed softly with understanding.

"Only one way to find out, isn't there? Hinata will come. I'm sure of it." Hana nodded to her mother and looked away.

A soft breeze swirled leaves in the dirt path outside the Hyuuga compound where the two kunoichi had stood.

Kiba sat with his arms around Hinata, laughing at Taiseimaru's antics. He tried to enjoy himself for Hinata's sake, but found his mind wandering to Kurenai's earlier statement. He looked at his old sensei, eyes narrowed and began to question her. "How do you know?" Hinata's body stiffened in his arms as the question echoed in the lonely hallway.

"How do I know what, Kiba?" Kurenai switched her attention from her son to her once- student.

"That Hiashi didn't want to hurt Hinata?" Hinata's grip on his arm seemed to tighten.

"I spoke to him." Kurenai's crimson eyes glowed softly as she looked at the young woman in Kiba's arms. "He actually had a good reason for everything he did. Maybe…you should talk to him…"

"I can't. I can't face him, knowing what he's done. How could I forgive him for blocking my memories? For changing who I was? For almost killing Kiba?" Hinata's voice was strong, angry, challenging.

"Who says you have to forgive him yet? Just listen to him. He…he is ready to admit that he was wrong. And that he had a reason. One that involves your mother." Kurenai picked up Taiseimaru and headed for the door.

"My mother?" Hinata's whisper stopped Kurenai's movements.

"It's quite the story." She turned to Hinata and smiled as she nodded. She looked at Kiba. "You should hear it. It'll help you understand him a little more."

A cheery wave from Taiseimaru accompanied Kurenai's words and the door closed, isolating the two young people in the house from the rest of the village.

"Your mother?" Kiba tightened his hold on Hinata as her grip slackened.

"She died when Hanabi was one year old. He never speaks of her. It is forbidden in the house to speak of her." Hinata stood up.

"What do you think he's going to say?" Kiba jumped up and ran after Hinata.

Wind tossed her hair into her face, whipping away her tears. "The truth."

They landed outside the door of the Hyuuga compound several minutes later. Kiba followed Hinata as she flung open doors around the house. Finally, she stopped her wild running and stood still, her hands trembling on the frame of the shoji door to the study. "Kurenai said…"

"I need to speak to you, Hinata." Lord Hiashi watched his daughter carefully, taking note of her windswept hair, tear stained cheeks, and constant glances to the hallway outside the door. "And Kiba, if he's here. You need to know something. You both need to."

Kiba walked up to Hinata, gently removing her hand from the doorframe with his own and ushering her into the study where they knelt opposite her father. His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at the Hyuuga elder. He waited quietly for him to continue.

"When I was young, a Genin, I was placed in a team, much like you were. I was the genius, your mother, the adoring fan, and Sukuto, the third member. We fought well and worked hard. When the war came to Konoha, we were known as the "Invincible Three". During one of the last missions of the war, I saved your mother's life. She, who had always liked me, thought it was my way of telling her I loved her. She followed me, from that time forward, going as far as speaking to my father. She was from a good family and, as far as my father was concerned, I loved her. He spoke to me, and when I refused to marry her willingly, he forced me to." His eyes grew misty as he looked at his daughter, the spitting image of her mother. He continued.

"She was happy for some time, but soon grew dissatisfied with my lack of affection. When she gave birth to you, Hinata, she thought that I would finally be the loving husband and father she wanted me to be. Needless to say, I did not change. Now, I can admit that I was wrong to not change. I wanted to, back then, but my pride held me back. Was I supposed to show weakness at her will?" He sighed heavily before speaking again.

"She was right in her belief that another child would soften me. By the time anyone noticed that she was extremely weakened after the birth of Hanabi, it was too late to do anything. I was finally able to show her I loved her dearly, but by then, her heart was hardened, bitter. She no longer wanted my love. She was in so much pain that she just wanted to die. And so, she did. She died, cursing my name and shouting of her hatred to the four winds. From that moment on, I also hid my scarred heart behind a cold demeanor. I could not look at you, Hinata, for you reminded me of your mother so much. I failed as a father, and in doing so, failed as the clan leader." His eyes were filled with tears as he looked up at Hinata.

"She hated you…I remember that. I never knew…Never understood…You actually loved her and I…I thought…You didn't hate her, did you?" Hinata met her father's eyes, the resentment she had felt for so long overshadowed by pity and understanding.

"I loved your mother very much. I did not want to marry her, true, but after you were born, I appreciated her so much. Then, that appreciation grew to love. I loved her truly, but by the time I realized that, she already bore a grudge against me. I never wanted to show the pain I felt, so I forbade the mention of her name. I am sorry, Hinata." He looked at his eldest daughter, his gaze asking forgiveness.

"For mother, and the banning of her name, I forgive you." She turned to Kiba. "We're done here?" A soft shake of Kiba's head made her look at her father.

"I did not ask forgiveness for what happened to your mother, but for what I did to you, Hinata, and to you, Kiba." He looked at them both.

"You hurt me. Deeply wounded me with your dislike, your blatant disapproval. You made me feel worthless and hated. You took me from my home, where I was happy and stole the memory of my happy times there. You turned the man I love into a dog and placed him in mortal danger. You insulted us both when we returned to you. You've done so much damage in the past years! I cannot forgive all you've done! I can't forget what you've said, how you've aced! Do you understand? How can you expect me to forgive you?" Hinata trembled violently, keeping her tears from flowing by sheer willpower as she looked at her father.

"I never expected you to forgive me, not after the last time you were here. I apologize for the pain, the insults, and the mortal danger. I apologize for the wrongs I've done. I am sorry, Hinata. But you have to understand that everything I've done has been in, what I thought was, your best interest. I never meant to hurt you or wound you so deeply. You are my daughter and the best heir that the Hyuuga clan could have. You are exactly what the head of the house should be. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me…I cannot apologize for the other members of the clan…They followed my example, and for that treatment, I am sorry. "The shoji flew open as Hinata ran out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hiashi sighed and turned his attention to the man who sat before him.

"Kiba, my family has been testing the feelings of our clan members by turning their loves into animals for many years. My cousin had his fiancée turned into a cat, and he never remembered that she existed. He went on to get married and live happily. She was turned back into a human, having learned a lesson about how fickle men are. We have done that jutsu for decades, yet it has never turned out this disastrously. I apologize for the danger you were in. I am truly sorry. I will not ask for your forgiveness, for I know I will not-" He was interrupted suddenly.

"You have my forgiveness, Lord Hiashi."Kiba stared at Hiashi, intercepting his shocked gaze. "But, if you would, please accept that I am to marry your daughter. It would mean everything to me to have your approval."

Both men held the other's gaze. Finally, when the tension in the room was tangible, Lord Hiashi looked away. "You are a good man, Kiba. A better man than I. Make her happy and you have my blessing."

Kiba nodded curtly and stood. "She will forgive you." He stepped out of the room and onto the hallway. As he closed the door, he spoke again. "Hinata will come back and take her place as the heir. She is responsible, caring, and a much better person that you or I could ever be."

Silence engulfed the room for a few seconds, broken only by a soft voice. "I know."

**A/N  
**AAGGHHHH!!!! I am so sorry! I missed a whole week of updating!!!  
So sorry!!  
My family decided it would be a good idea to live with me for the summer.  
If they end up missing, you didn't read anything…  
Oh, and Taisei means blackish-blue. My favorite color. Heh.  
Yaayy!!! 5 pages!  
My longest chapter ever!  
I beg you to take that as proof of my sincerest regret.  
In other words:  
I'M SORRY!!!!

**DISCLAIMER  
**I own no characters.  
Masashi Kishimoto does.  
Any questions?


	28. Chapter 28

Watch Me  
Chapter 28

The pounding of her quick footsteps drowned out all other sounds to the dark haired kunoichi as she ran down the streets of her village. She turned as she reached each corner, not running from anyone, but from something: the memory of her father's words. She could forgive his coldness towards her mother easily, but his nonchalant admission of all the pain and trouble he'd caused her during her life were almost too much to bear.

Without really noticing where she was going, she ran down the familiar streets, turning when she could, dodging people when the streets were full, and keeping her head down when she felt someone near her. A sudden change underfoot caused her to stumble slightly and she choked on a sob as her knees crumpled and she collapsed to the soft grass. Without realizing it, her feet had taken her to the training clearing where she had trained so many years before with Shino, Kurenai, and Kiba. She smiled through the haze of her tears as she remembered how she had first discovered her strength in this spot when she'd faced her teammates' attacks. How long had it been since she had felt strong, competent, resilient to any attack?

Her breath came in great heaving gasps as her mind fought to process what she had learned of her father's motives. That he would love her seemed an almost ludicrous idea. That he wished for her to be the next heir of the Hyuuga seemed impossible. That he had never meant to hurt her… she rolled onto her back as a humorless chuckle rasped out of her throat. Her sobs faded slowly as she watched the sun set in a brilliant array of colors. As the sky darkened to it's dusky bluish-black color, her tears escaped her eyes. She sat up slowly, moving to sit on her knees as the cool breeze crept under her light jacket and chilled her skin. She raised her eyes to the heavens one last time, hearing her father's voice reverberate in her mind.

_"I never expected you to forgive me... I apologize for the pain, the insults, and the mortal danger. I apologize for the wrongs I've done... You are my daughter and the best heir that the Hyuuga clan could have. You are exactly what the head of the house should be…" _

"How can I believe you father?" Hinata's voice was roughened with her crying. "How can I forgive you?" She raised her plea to the sky. "How???"

"By just doing it." A soft, warm, wood and dog smelling jacket dropped onto her shoulders, followed closely by the lanky frame of Kiba. "You just forgive him by doing it. You forgive him like you've forgiven me countless times." He turned to her, his eyes dark and soft. "It's in your nature, Hinata, to forgive people."

"But what he did…" She looked at him, eyes questioning. "Could you forgive him for it?"

"For how he treated you when we were kids? No. For what he did, the whole dog business? I already did." He ignored her gasp and continued. "He told me of his cousin who never remembered his fiancée. I forgive him for endangering me because he showed me the strength of our relationship. Because it shows that you truly love me as much as I love you, something I was sure wasn't true. I forgive me because it was **me** he hurt. Me and not you. He is your father, and you are a Hyuuga. I forgive him because you will, and because it would then hurt you if I hadn't. I forgive him because it will someday make you happy."

Hinata's eyes widened as she listened to his reasons. "When did you get to know me so well, Kiba? So well that you know I have to forgive him? So much that you know to what extent I felt his betrayal? When did you??"

Kiba smirked slightly, lifting the corner of his lip to expose one fang. "When I realized I loved you, I began to watch you." He turned to her and met her gaze. "I've had ten years of watching you, Hinata. I know you well enough."

She reached for his hand blindly in the dark. "Thank you, Kiba. For being here with me. For knowing me so well and understanding. For loving me. I will never understand it…"

"I love you. Just accept it, Hina. If you can't return it, then accept it." He entwined his fingers with hers as he returned his stare to the stars above. He barely heard her move, scarcely felt her body move closer, hardly felt her breath ghost over his cheek before her lips pressed to his in a tentative kiss. He turned his head before she had a chance to withdraw and returned her timid caress with his own, bolder, more aggressive version. She moaned softly as the passion of his kiss left her breathless. He groaned as the fleeting caress ended, leaving him yearning for more. Following his instincts, he rolled over, covering her body with his own, effectively shielding her from the cold of the day, both literally and figuratively. He attacked her lips with his own, molding them to his, taking from her without hesitance and, in that same instance, giving back so much more of himself. Finally, he stopped his sensuous assault as her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly.

She pushed his body a few inches from hers for a few seconds, barely long enough to articulate a response to his earlier statement. "How can you think I don't love you? I love so much. Don't you know that?" Her hands shifted from his shoulders to the back of hi neck, where her hold served to bring his body back to hers. She shivered in pleasure as their lips met yet again, quivered as his hands ran along her sides, sighed as his lips found her neck, and whimpered as his body lifted from hers.

"Hina? Marry me?" His breathless question meant more to him than she knew. He sensed her momentary stiffness at the question and dropped his head to her shoulder, unwilling to see the rejection in her eyes.

"I said yes once, Kiba, and I'll say it again, and again, as many times as you ask me. I will marry you. I promise." She saw the pure, undiluted joy shining in his eyes as her words burst through the haze of doubt that had been clouding his deep black eyes. She moaned again as he made that elation obvious to her through the affectionate nips and kisses on her neck, face, and mouth. She smiled softly, opening her eyes and meeting his own.

"What are you two _doing_?" Like a broken spell, the movement stopped, replaced quickly by two equally blushing faces as Kiba jumped off Hinata and helped her up hurriedly. They stared at each other guiltily, before looking at the person who had found them in such a compromising position, their faces easily discernable in the bright light of their captor's lamp. Kiba scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly as he tried to find a suitable excuse to present to the witness of their activities.

"We were…"

The light clicked off, plunging the area into darkness as an equally red faced Neji looked away from the couple. "Never mind. I don't **want** to know…" He looked everywhere but at them as he breathed deeply for a few seconds. "Anyways," He looked at the ground as he spoke. "Hana and Tsume are worried about you two. I think you should go see them…" He turned around and ran off at top speed.

Like two teenagers caught by their parents, Kiba and Hinata followed Neji's path back into the center of Konoha and to the Inuzuka household. Their blushes had only cooled a little when they arrived at their front door.

"What do you think they have to say?" Eager to speak of anything but what had just happened, Hinata broke the silence. Kiba shrugged nonchalantly and followed her up to the shoji. When she was about to open the door, he caught her wrist and tugged her back, causing her to lose her balance and fall into his arms. As she looked up at him, he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers.

"I remember your promise, Hinata. I'll hold you to it." He released her, expecting her to blush and open the door hurriedly. He was completely unprepared for her to wrap her arms around his waist and kiss him back.

"You don't have to hold someone who goes willingly, Kiba." She stepped away from him and into his-their- house, but couldn't resist voicing one doubt. "Besides, who's to say I won't have to hold you?"

"You'll only have to hold me back from rushing you into the Hokage's office for an impromptu marriage!"

**A/N  
**_Sheepishly_ Did I miss the weekend deadline???  
SORRY!!! (Again)  
No excuses this week. (I have them, but I wont use them. J )

**DISCLAIMER  
**Masashi Kishimoto owns all the characters in this story. Capisce?


	29. Chapter 29

Watch Me  
Chapter 29

The two Inuzukas leapt lightly from building to building, stopping in the center of Konoha when they saw the familiar shapes of Kurenai and Taiseimaru. After a brief greeting, Kurenai inquired as to whether they had gone to se they Hyuuga lord.

"We saw him." Tsume looked away from Kurenai, her eyes unfocused. "And now, I understand him a bit more."

She turned her attention back to Kurenai, who was smiling a little. "it's hard to believe he cares so much, right Hana?" When no response was forthcoming, Kurenai shifted her attention to the younger kunoichi. "Hana?"

"I think we might have angered Neji…" Hana's attention was focused on a rapidly approaching figure. Once Tsume was looking that way as well, Kurenai picked up Taiseimaru and jumped away quickly. No use getting caught in another family's affairs…

Neji landed, glared at both kunoichi and spoke curtly. "Follow me." Once they were a fair distance from the rest of the population, he rounded on them, anger evident in his eyes, tone of voice and posture.

"Why did you say yes?" He rubbed his head with one hand, his other hand fisted. "Why did you agree to help him? Hasn't he done enough?"

Tsume sighed. "I agreed because he is right." She held up a hand to stop him from speaking. "He was wrong in changing Kiba into a dog. Wrong in hurting his daughter needlessly. Wrong in causing so much pain. But he was right about one thing. Hinata is the only Hyuuga fit to lead the house…"

"And you'll forget about everything he did? To Kiba? To Hinata? Can you forget what they did to her? The way they rejected her?" He stopped as Hana sighed softly, then continued when neither she nor her mother responded. "You will help him anyways?"

Tsume nodded. "Because of her clan's behavior, she is stronger. Because of their actions, she is not like them. Because of their conduct, she has chosen to disregard the massive difference between her clan and ours, and go against everything she's been taught to choose us over them. She has honored us by this. And so, I will help her father because, in choosing us, she has shown him the error of his ways. She needs to let go of the pain she has carried for so long. If she doesn't…" Tsume sighed. "It will destroy her."

Neji sighed softly. "She is the best qualified to lead, but her Fatherdeserves to suffer."

"He's suffered enough." Hana's comment was soft, whispered. She looked at Neji and repeated. "He's suffered enough his whole life. He's lost everything. He is…somewhat like us. And as we understand him, we can see that helping him is the right course of action. If not for him, then at least for Hinata. It's all we can do."

"I hope, for her sake, that everything turns out right…" He turned to leave.

"This is the right thing to do, isn't it mother?"

Tsume looked at the sky and sighed again. "I hope so.

Several hours later…

Hana paced back and forth in the kitchen, her eyes roving restlessly from the hall to the clock over the stove. She sighed and growled impatiently. "Where could they be at this hour?! What on earth could they be doing? Do they even know what time it is?"

Tsume lifted an eyebrow at her daughter's obvious irritation with Kiba and Hinata. "Calm down, Hana". She looked up at the younger kunoichi from her seat on the floor. "If it was you out there with Iruka, I know what you two would be doing at this hour. And you most definitely not care about the time while doing that…"

Hana's cheeks flared, her red triangular tattoos lost in the redness of her cheeks. "We don't…I was talking about… What…"

Tsume leveled her daughter with a knowing gaze. "They're young and in love. I think we can cut them some slack for the night…" She smiled softly at Hana's expression.

Hana sputtered some more, but before she could form a coherent sentence, Akamaru and Kuromaru lifted their heads from their paws and stared down the hall. A few seconds later, Hinata's soft laughter reached their ears. She walked in before Kiba, her face flushed and eyes twinkling. The youngest Inuzuka sported a look that was an amusing cross between embarrassed and enamored. Both youngsters lost their merry looks when they saw Hana's face…instead, they dissolved into uncontrollable peals of laughter.

Said Inuzuka stormed from the kitchen, trying, and failing to cool her flaming cheeks.

Meanwhile, Tsume waited for the merriment to die down. When it did, she regarded the two youngsters who stood before her. "I trust everything with your father was resolved, Hinata?"

Hinata looked away from Tsume and to Kiba. "It was."

"I'm glad to hear it. You were…too busy to come home right away?"

Both Kiba and Hinata's cheeks resembled tomatoes as they carefully avoided Tsume and each other's gaze.

"Ah. So you were. I see."

"No, it's not what you think. I was… We were… You sent Neji after us?" Kiba changed the subject abruptly, trying to forget exactly what he and Hinata had done .

"Hmm. Yes, I did. Hana and I were worried when he came to see us an hour ago to talk to you, Hinata. We believed you two were still in the Hyuuga compound. He volunteered to find you two, but, judging from is disappearance, he stumbled upon an…embarrassing situation?"

Hinata looked away from Tsume and tried very hard to think of an answer. "We saw him a while ago. He said you had something to say to us?"

"Not exactly. We just wanted you to come back home. You will be remaining here then?"

"Yes. For as long as you'll have me."

Tsume met Kiba's gaze for a second, then allowed him to answer Hinata. "Forever, Hina. We'll have you forever."

**A/N**  
Umm…It's been a long time, ne?  
I have been busy… ok, not really.  
I apologize for the lack of updates.  
Family problems sucked my inspiration dry so…  
If there's anything in particular you'd like me to finish about this story, then please feel free to tell me.  
If not…then, this is the end for a while…if not forever.  
Thank you!!!  
-NA Duenas

**DISCLAIMER**  
All characters in this story, with the exception of Dokosu and Taiseimaru are property of Masashi Kishimoto and co.  
I just enjoy placing them in alternate situations…


End file.
